Historias Wandarinas
by griffin.wings
Summary: ok, en palabras fandomescas, se puede decir que es un Twilight, en UA, con un toque de the Mortal Instruments, mitología de Vampire Diaries y SelfInserts.  empezó como un juego entre mi prima y yo con los personajes de Twilight y evolucionó en esto.
1. de miaus en expos

todo el desmadre de ayer, con los chicos, me imagino q Lola lo contará después... y si no, debería! pq pasamos una noche de lo más divertida! xDD yo lo lamento por Sufri, though, pq él no podía dormir para quitarse la resaca [técnicamente yo tampoco, though xD] nosotras dormimos! aunq no mucho, pq se supone q la idea de q Lola estuviera acá era para q fuéramos a ver la expo de vampiros y hombres lobo, lo cual a mi me parecía de lo más miau, pq yo estaba segura de q Jake y Eddie tendrían mucho q decir al respecto.

y bueno, la idea era hermosa, solo q las cosas se complicaron cuando el señorito Cullen, como acostumbra, decidió q teníamos que ir a desayunar fuera, yo digo, si ni él ni yo comemos, había croquetas recién compradas para Jake y Seth y podíamos conseguir algo en la tienda para la humana (que tenía hambre xDDD), para que salir? pero no, claro, don Vampirín _miren-soy-millonario_ Cullen, decidió que su querida y hermosa princesita Eduardina tenía que comer en un lugar hermoso y lujoso, así que allá vamos todos, para descubrir q de alguna extraña manera los chicos habían perdido el Volvo en algún lugar del infinito de la ciudad. tuvimos q pedirle a Esme su Audi para poder irnos... los chicos estaban en contra de eso de tomar transportes colectivos... xDD  
>y well, llegamos a un fancy-fancy lugar, dónde, como acostumbran hacer, Jake y Seth aspiraron con todo lo que había en el menú... pq claro, Lolita decidió q no tenía tanta hambre, aunq en la mañana parecía que un monstruo estaba por comerse sus adentros... ¬¬ en fin, el punto es q Eddie, siendo el caballero perfecto q es, dejó q los lobos pidieran todo lo que quisieran. y llegó la fatídica hora en la que llevaron la cuenta, la cual, claro, era estúpidamente cara! ¬¬ pero claro, don Sufri, con todo su Cullenismo puso cara de <em>ah, solo esto? podría pagar siete veces más<em> y entonces... no encontró la cartera... estábamos todos buscando, por si se había caído o algo, entonces siento q Jake me agarra de la mano y sale diciendo que vamos a buscar afuera... y el lobito terminó contándome su travesía del día anterior, estúpidos chicos! ¬¬ así q sabiendo q la cartera y las tarjetas de Cullen no aparecerían nunca, Jake y yo huimos de la escena del crimen y nos fuimos a esperar al museo para poder ver la expo ^^

luego de un rato, llegaron Lola, _el güerito_, con _la mascota_ y Emmett, que había ido a pagar la cuenta. estaban muy enfuñados con nosotros, por alguna misteriosa razón o-O (xDDDDD)

así q bueno, al fin entramos a la expo! y fue, como yo esperaba, de lo más divertido!  
>imaginen. toda la primera parte era de vampiros ne? y Jake, obvio, se la pasaba riéndose de Sufri por todo. si decía que la luz les afectaba, si se alimentaban de bebés y les quitaban las tripas, sobre las iglesias y los espejos y el agua bendita y los ajos... yo me reía con Jake, obvio... sentido de orgullo por mi raza? aparentemente nulo xD Emmett se reía con nosotros por las tonterías de la expo, se ponía junto a las figuras y le preguntaba a Seth si se parecía... había q verlo imitando a cada una de las figuras! Seth se moría con las imitaciones! que si el Chupacabras, o la señora rara q se alimentaba de niños... era todo un show! la gente q pasaba lo veía raro, pero bueno, la gente por lo regular nos ve raro! xD y Eddie aguantaba estoicamente las burlas de Jake. llegamos a una parte, dónde decían lo que se creía hacían los vampiros, describían su lujuria e insaciable apetito sexual... y claro, estaba Eddie abrazando a Lola mientras compartían el aparatito q te dice lo q estás viendo... y entonces agarré a Lola del brazo y la alejé de ese monstruo lujurioso, estúpido vampiro! y yo q dejo q viva con mi Lolita! ¬¬ Emmett, Seth y Jake se morían de risa! pq Lola no estaba muy segura de q había pasado y Eddie estaba enojado xD y todavía me dice el cínico <em>estás conciente de que lo mismo aplica para ti, no?<em> estúpido! ¬¬ Emmett estaba de lo más divertido! y bueno, es q él y Rose aceptan esa parte de ellos sin dudarlo xD entonces me jalé a Lola a la siguiente sala, pq además de q tenía q alejarla de don Lujurias, el cuarto en el q estábamos tenía una de esas luces moradas fluorescentes raras q hacen q las cosas blancas brillen de forma extraña... y bueno, digamos q no era especialmente bueno para Emmett, Eddie y para mi estar en esa sala... xDD así q salimos y entonces, estúpido Eddie ¬¬ llegamos a la parte de los hombres lobo, que tenía, para empezar, una figura enorme de una cosa lobosa espantosa ¬¬ Jake, extrañamente silencioso... xD se puso a mi lado y veía a la figura con cara de _quieres q te enseñe lo que es un verdadero lobo? ¬¬_ y Emmett, con Seth, se reían aún más! pq el pequeño Sethie se había puesto al lado de la figura y gritaba saltando, _Jake, Jake, mira, mira! soy igualito! ^^_ y ponía pose de hombre lobo de película xDDDD todos nos moríamos xDD excepto Jake, q si se siente orgulloso de su raza xDD y entonces voltea y Edward tiene esa mirada de _JA!_ q solo él sabe poner... y q valía más q las horas q había pasado Jake burlándose de él xDDD

afortunadamente para el orgullo Jake, la expo era mayoritariamente sobre vampiros (cosa de lo q se quejaba mucho antes xDD) así q pudimos seguirnos riendo de lo q decían ^^ al final todos nos reíamos, y además comentábamos en voz alta, después de todo, quién creería a una bola de adolescentes q dicen ser vampiros? xD tipo, _Jake, puedo dispararte una bala de plata a ver q pasa? _y el otro le contestaba _no se Sufri, puedo clavarte una estaca de olmo pa' ver si eso te mata al fin?_ y se reían los estúpidos ¬¬ pero al menos terminamos todos en paz, pq después de todo, no había demasiadas cosas verídicas en la expo y nos pudimos reír un rato xDDD

luego nos fuimos a casa de mi tío y luego a casa de mi abuelo, pero eso sería demasiada historia, en la cual los _seres sobrenaturales_ q por una extraña razón del destino tenemos como parejas se tuvieron q limitar a ver de lejos xDDD aunq yo creo q _Frijolito_ y Seth podrían haber sido buenos amigos, son los dos de un dulce! *^*

y ya me voy, q tengo sed... tendré q ir a cazar con Jake a algún lado, eso si aparece, q desde la mañana no siento el olor de ninguno de mis lobos por acá... dónde se habrán metido los inmorales? ¬¬

miau!  
>xoxo, DanushBlack<p> 


	2. Los borrachos!

Creyeron que se desharian de mi asi tan facil, eh?... PUES NO! 

Vengo a contarles lo que paso el sabado en casa de Danush. El sabado en la mañana, sali a polanco, obvio ibamos Seth y yo, me acompaño hasta mi terapia (que no esta nada lejos de casa se los abuelos). Cuando entramos, Lucia se le quedo viendo raro a mi Seth, que obvio solo se reia. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que, durante toda la sesion, Lucy tenia ganas de preguntarme sobre el gigante chico que me acompañaba, pero no lo Hizo. Salimos y yo habia quedado con Danush el ir a su casa, Seth ya no queria viajar en camion, queria que llamara a Eddie (que estaba en plena caseria) para que nos llevara... Entonces yo tube una mejor idea, que Seth se comvirtiera en lobo y me llevara a casa de Danush. Seth se comvirtio, yo me subi a el (como un caballito ^^) y arranco la carrera, Seth iba terriblemente rapido, tan pero tan rapido, que estaba a punto de caerme pero antes de caer, me sostube de la cola de mi Sethy ^^. Asi me fui todo el camino (que realmente no fue mucho) Pero obvio antes pase a saludar a los abuelos, Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que llevaba un chico (terriblemente enorme... y guapo), yo se que, como se me ocurre llevar un chico a la casa de mis abuelos... pero... Bueno pasamos a saludar, lego decidimos que era hoora de ir con Danush... Llegamos a casa de la prima, pero que cree? No estaba! Asi que para no aburrirme, mande a Seth por chocolates, pero no cualquier chocolate, lo mande a la fabrica de "Turín" (cerca de la villa), mientras yo leia y leia.

Un ratito despues (casi una hora) llego Danush... Que traia falda! ^^ (se veia bien guapa ^^) Le dije que los lobos y los vampiros me habian abandonado, y que pobre de mi que tengo que esperar sola a que ella llegara... En lo que los lobos reaparecian... o los vampiros... le conte a Danush lo que me habia pasado el Viernes, que fue, Edddie dejandome de hablar... pero como siempre... ella estaba apurada asi que nos fuimos luego luego al centro... (amo el metro ^^) Lllegamos a la expo de los Wampiritos y Wombres lobo, pero que creen gente... HABIA UNA COLA ENORME! Enorme para mi, que no suelo hacer cola para nada (con eso de tener un novio millonario) A la prima se le ocurrio preguntarme ( por fin) si queria ir a comer (claro!... ¬¬ alimentemos al humano! ¬¬) Fuimos muy felismente a comer en Burger King y luego comimos unos helados bastante ricos... (amo santa clara ^^) Como ya teniamos que regresar a la casa, supuse que Edward pasaria por nosotras, pero no lo hizo ¬¬...

Llegamos a el Jacal de Danush, por fin pudimos dedicarnos a platicar... Yo solo hablaba de lo mucho que amaba a Eddie... Y el no me hablaba... T-T ... Danush solo tecleaba en Neko, (pobre Neko, andaba medio cansada ese dia) De la nada empezo a sonar un estilo de musica, como ¿mariachis?... Nos asomamos por la terraza... donde estaban Eddie, Jacob y 3 mariachis (borrachos todos) ... Pero... Donde estaba Seth?... En fin, Eddie subio (como pudo!) Y me empezo a cantar mientras los mariachis tocaban "querido amigo" en la parte de abajo (No pudo cantarme algo como... "se llama lola y tiene historia, aun que mas que historia... sera un poema"?) Bueno, el caso es que Eddie ympezo adecir "Aun que tu no me ames... Yo siempre te amare... Yo... me llamo Edw...Edw...Edw...na? olvidalo! y tu te llamas Lola!" (Eso que queria decir? O.o)

Danush estaba super preocupadisima por lo que dirian los vecinos, asi que los chicos se deshicieron de los mariachis, luego regresaron para seguir con la fiesta el unico que la queria seguir era Edward) Todos estabamos super cansados, asi que por mayoria de votos, dormimos todos bien felices... Calro olvide explicar como llego Seth... Seth estaba Abajo cenando, dijo que estaba harto de andar con borrachos todo el dia, dijo que era algo que no iba a tolerar de nuevo. El fue el que nos conto a Danush y a mi como es que Eddie y Jake terminaron super ebrios. "Bueno todo empezo cuando venia de regreso con los chocolates de Lola, que pr cierto olvido drme dinero, asi que tube que viajar de mosca en el techo de el micro, y una señora me regalo dinero, seguro penso que era pobre... El caso es que, cuando venia de regreso, me llego un extraño olor, el olor de Edward y Jake, Los encontre tomando en una Vil cantina de mala muerte. Edward testereaba con que Lola no lo amaba a el, si no, a mi... Y Jake solo le daba el avion, Cuando salimo, ya no estaba el Volvo de Edward, asi que tubimos que viajar de moscas en otro camion. Edward no traia efectivo en su cartera, por eso no pudimod viajar desentemente, Jake solo criticaba lo Sufri que era... Jacob le dijo que si le llebaba serenata, Lola lo hiba a volver a amar con toda el alma...Nos pasamos garibaldi, y tubimos que regresar caminando, por que un niño grito que habian perros afuera ¬¬... Llegamos y Jake le saco la cartera a Edward, le dio una de as miles de tarjetas a un Mariachi, que estaba borracho pero desente, el dijo que si podi llevar serenata, solo que nos teniamos que ir en su camioneta, sus hermanos, Jake, Yo la mascota, y Edward el güerito... Cuando llegamos solo me quedo el meterme a la casa y cenar...¬¬... Idiotas! Mascota, Ja!" Pobre Seth, si solo tubiera alguien que lo amara tanto como yo lo amo!... Bueno Al otro dia yo desperte y mis tripas matutinas rugieron... Edward se abalanzo sobre mi diciendo "LOLA!...Ayuda algo se come a lola!... AYUDA!" Danush solo dijo, "Si, si alimentemos al humano... Tu, mascota y güerito, vallan a cambiarse" Y asi despues de un rato Eddie regreso conmigo, traia una capa... y yo simplemente no entendia ara que... Edward solo me dijo " Estoy tratando de seducirte al estilo Dracula..." Pero como no me causo ninguna reaccion... Edward se dio la vuelta y se fue... Se ve tan lindo enojado y con capa! Y la demas historia ya la conto Danush (amo que me diga lola ^^). Pero fue genial cuando estabamos de nuevo en la expo, y estabamos super acurrucaditos Edward y yo, entonces en el reproductor "guia" dijeron algo sibre vampiros lujuriosos, y un insasiable apetito sexual... De repente yo ya estaba al lado de Danush, cuando Eddie solo la miraba con odio... XDDDD Yo me diverti bastante con eso de pasar un fin de semana con mi prima... Pero que clase de prima permite que Una Lola como yo meta a su novio y su mejor amigo en su casa, cuando no estan sus padres? O.o... Simplemente no lo entiendo...

Y bueno para concluir, me falto alla arriba algo que dijo Danush... Ibamos en el camion, camino al metro, cuando derepente Danush Volteo y me dijo "Te tengo que alimentar, Cierto?" me indigne horrible ¬¬ asi que solo pude contestar "Claro! ¬¬ Alimentemos al humano! ¬¬" ... Fue bastante deprimente... ¬¬

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Edward & Lola Cullen


	3. Viciosos

Hola mundo!  
>Hoy solo paso a decirle a la eternidad, que ... AMO A EDDIE! Esperaran al fin de semana para que puedan saber mas sobre lo que paso ayer? Soportaran el suspenso? Le abentaran el celular a la cabeza de alguien?... Tantos misterios sin resolver, poco tiempo para hablar (escribir) So... Para finalizar, solo puedo decir una pequeña cosita de nada (si, seguro!) Extraño a Danush! T-T Es su culpa, ahora ya me siento yo como el ¿zorrito?... y ella como el principito! Miauuuuuuuuuuuu! T-T Seth! mi Sethie sethie!, Emmett me propuso una gran idea... pero aun no la llevamos a cabo... yo creo que el dia perfecto es el Viernes! XDXDDDD Ya verán... solo espero que la cara que ponga la manada, sea tan divertida como la imagino! XDDD<p>

Well... Me voy a Santa Fe... Tal vez habrá un restaurante... Si se va la luz podemos prender velas... Ja! ni que fueras a vomitar... Gloria!... Pero eso si... Nunca pagaremos, nunca pagaremos, nunca pagaremos RENTA ANUAL! ^^...

VIVA LA VIDA BOHEMIA! (ese es de Eddie) Muack! Besos a toda la manada feliz en especial a mi Sethie hermoso (estaba a punto escribir hermoso sin "H" ) (Hidrógeno) me afectan las clases de química...¬¬...

Ok la verdad solo quería platicar les lo lindo que fue llegar a la escuela ayer subida en un Volvo!  
>Lo mas genial fue, que todo el mundo me veía con una cara!XDDDD Vale mas que cien palabras! Alice venia en la parte deatras, Eddie dio la vuelta me abrió la puerta, Luego le abrió aAlice... Fue wow! Todos nos veian, mas por que el apuestoEddie iba acompañado por una chica guapisima (alice) y un gigantesco chico (embry) Ni siquiera me llevo bien con el no entiendo a Danush, que por cierto nos debe una explicacion)... Hablando de explicaciones... no voy a seguir hablando de esto, si es que Danush no escribe lo que me debe (Embry y Lola)<p>

Miau =^¬¬^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


	4. de miaus Sethescos

les iba a contar la linda historia de amor sobre cómo un lobo se enamora de un vampiro, el amor prohibido, tipo _Romeo y Julieta_y toda la onda, pero el señorito Clearwater está haciendo berrinche, diciendo que le oculto la verdad al mundo y q tengo q contarles su historia para q sepan lo cruel q soy, y como no pienso hacer eso, les dejo al niño-lobo para que haga berrinche en paz.

no hago berrinche! ¬¬ pero la señora _mamá Loba _decidió que ya no podía ver a mi tía Lola y eso enoja a cualquiera! ¬¬ pero déjenme contarles la historia completa.

la semana pasada, Danush decidió que Lola se metía en muchos problemas cuando estaba sin supervisión vampiresca, así que decidió mandar a Jake a cuidarla, para que cuando tuviera problemas en la escuela hubiera al menos una persona viva que pudiera defenderla, especialmente pq se supone que habría días con sol y Edward no podría cuidarla, entonces era la misión de Jake el revisar que la humana estuviera a salvo, mientras nosotros hacíamos nuestras rondas habituales en nuestra parte del terreno para asegurarnos de que todo estuviera a salvo.

luego de unos días, Danush decidió que no quería que Jake estuviera lejos de ella... no sea que se encuentre a otra por ahí y... auch! ¬¬ está bien, no dije nada ¬¬ el punto es q Jake discutió la situación con la manada y _mamá Loba_(q en si solo es mi madre, pero eso no importa, a ella no le gusta que la lame así xD) y Danush decidió que era mejor mandar a uno de nosotros para cuidar a Lola.

obviamente, Leah no estaba dispuesta de ir de babysitter de una humana amante de vampiros y Quil ya estaba ocupado como babysitter de Claire, así q quedábamos Embry y yo, que siempre estamos más que dispuestos a pasar la tarde con Lola (por razones diferentes, obvio xD) Danush quería mandar a Embry, pq así además se aseguraba de que no dejara que Edward y Lola estuvieran solos en el cuarto, pero Jake (seguro influenciado por Ed xD) convenció a Danush de que yo sería mejor guardia para Lola, pq somos de la edad y somos amigos! así q Danush accedió y me dejaron ir a hacer de guardia de honor de Lola! yai! ese fue el mejor día de la vida! podía estar con la tía Lola toda la tarde! y podía defenderla cuando fuera necesario! ^^

pasamos una semana genial! jugábamos todo el rato y platicábamos y saltábamos por el mundo! incluso iba a comprarle chocolates! en contra de las órdenes de Danush, pq hacían a Lola feliz! lo malo es q Edward no entendía mucho q Lola es mi mejor amiga/tía y se ponía celoso o-ô lo cual desencadenó en la borrachera del sábado ¬¬ y en fin, Lola y yo éramos felices!

el domingo, cuando Lola se fue con su mamá (con Edward detrás de ellas) Jake y yo alcanzamos a Danush para regresarnos acá. ahí tendría que haber sospechado que pasaba algo raro, pq juntaron a toda la manada y yo no pude regresar con Lola.  
>cuando regresamos a casa de Danush, la manada estaba toda reunida ya en la azotea (tenemos que encontrar otro mejor lugar para reunirnos ¬¬). Jake nos dijo que íbamos a cambiar las horas y parejas para las rondas, lo cual a mi no me importaba pq ya tenía mi tarea específica de no dejar sola a Lola. pero entonces, me asignaron una ronda con Quil! a la hora en la q Lola está en la escuela! estúpido Jake! ¬¬ todos estábamos impactados! más aún cuando designaron la guardia de Lola a Embry! a Embry! por Hades! ¬¬ él estaba de lo más feliz, claro! pq está enamorado de Lola desde hace años! (bueno, desde q la conocimos xD) y se fue corriendo de lo más contento a casa de Lola para empezar su nuevo trabajo ¬¬<p>

y yo levo dos días haciendo rondas en lugar de estar con Lola! y no entiendo porqué, pq claro, Jake y Danush solo se voltean a ver con una mirada extraña y no me dicen nada! yo me aburro montones si no estoy con Lola! en las rondas no pasa nada divertido! ¬¬ en cambio Lola siempre se está metiendo en problemas y es más divertido eso xD así q exijo en público una explicación de el porqué ya no quieren que esté con Lola! no lo entiendo ¬¬

bueno. esa es la historia del lobo berrinchudo ^^ ha sido escuchado y de todas maneras no le diremos nada, es muy pequeño para saber la verdad ^^

por cierto q Lola se ha vuelto loca... huyendo a un ciber para poder actualizar... xDD dile a Sufri q te compre una laptop! así tu ma no se entera xD

y no entiendo pq no le agrada Embry, es un buen chico ^^

y bueno, Jake y yo vamos a hacer una ronda para ver si encontramos el rastro del vampiro que nos espiaba ayer... eso luego de pagar el celular, claro xD

miau! =^..^=

xoxo, Danush Black (con colaboración de Seth Clearwater)


	5. Yo no deberia decir esto

AMO A EMBRY!... ¬¬Contentos, lo dije, muy bien Lola, ahora que?

Ok, ok... les contare la historia de el Lunes, luego la de ayer, y tal vez mañana les cuente la de hoy!... Bueno todo paso mas o menos así... El Lunes desperté y no encontré a Edward, tampoco a ningún otro Cullen... Tanpoco a Sethie... Mucho menos encontre a alguien humano... Ya cuando había despertado mejor, oí ruidos en el patio, asi que tuve que salir a ver que pasaba... Salí yo muy felizmente con mi pijamita de jirafas (que por mas asqueroso que suene... tengo que lavarla) ... So, voy saliendo de la casa, cuando de repente encuentro a todos los Cullen (que viven en mi casa, claro) Y a un lobo, al principio no vi quien era, de hecho pensé que era mi Sethie, pero no. Edward estaba enojado con alguien, yo simplemente no entendía nada, notaron mi presencia, todos dieron vuelta, dejando al descubierto al enorme lobo... (definitivamente no era Sethie, pero por lo que me cuenta Danush... el era... Embry? O.ò) Mi única pregunta en ese momento fue... "Donde esta Sethie?" Hubieran visto la cara de la familia XDDDD en especial la de Embry, el estaba muy feliz y movía la cola a lo loco, pero cuando pregunte por Seth... su cara de felicidad desapareció...

embry (ya con mi precencia) se conviirtio en humano, XDDDD hubieran visto como se puso Edward... XDDDD me cubrio completamente dandole la espalda Embry, Solo se escucho a Rose decir "Porfavor! Ponte algo de ropa!" XDDDD pobre Edward si... (yo me ahorro mis comentarios...) Ok, Embry dijo que por ordenes de "mamá loba" tenia que cuidarme de Don. Lujurias (asi lo cito el) Y que nesesitaban alejar a Sethie de mi!... QUE? POR QUE? QUIEN? CUANDO? COMO?... Maldita Danush! Yo entiendo que eso de querer a mis sobrinos ya viene de tiempo atras, pero... MIAUUUU! T-T...

Luego le dije a todos que entraramos a la casa... Ya adentro Embry estaba facinado de que yo hubiera calmado a... mis vampiritos... y que "Donde voy a dormir yo?... Supongo que en tu cuarto... Claro si te tengo que cuidar de un Vampiro lujurioso..." Estupido Embry! ¬¬...  
>Bueno todo el dia estubo Embry detrs de mi... y como ayer no hubo sol... Eddie me acompaño a la escuela, junto con Alice y Embry... Las miradas no dejaban de reflejarse en nosotros... Yo se que es estupido que yo llame la atencion, pero... "X" el caso es que Alice dijo que en cualquier momento iba a salir el sol, asi que Edward se despidio de mi si siquiera ver a Embry Alice se despidio de los dos, y dijo "Ah... Por cierto Embry, Edward dice que, te estara vigilando... Suerte en tu dia Lola!" ... Embry, al ver que el Volvo desparecia entre la multitud, volteo a verme, su rostro reflejaba felicidad, algo que nunca habia visto en el... Platicamos un chingo de tiempo, hasta que Un chico de prefectura me pregunto "Hey! Lola no vas a entrar?" Entonces Embry me acompaño hasta la puerta, el se despidio de mi... pero yo se que ese insignificante beso... queria llegar a otro lado... Idiota! ¬¬.<p>

Cuando sali de la escuela, estaba Jasper esperandome... XDDDD una chica le coqueteaba bien chido XDDDD "Hola amigo, Como estas?, Oye como te llamas? bla bla bla..." XDDD Pobre Jasper... Bueno el caso es que Ya que ibamos de regreso al Jacal, Iba platicandome de algo que habia hecho Embry... Algo que Alice no puedo ver bien, pero sabian que algo me habia fastidiado.  
>Llegando, estaba Embry afuera de la casa, sentado en las escaleras... Edward le dijo que si me ponia un dedo encima, iba a lamentar el dia en que nacio... Edward estaba celosito! Miau!... Bueno, Ya que entre, trate de calmar a Edward, pero lo unico que decia era que "Como te voy a dejar en tu cuarto sabiendo que hay un lobo adentro... Crees que estoy loco, o que? Me importas Lola, solo veo por tu seguridad..." A caso olvida que el a dormido conmigo desde que nos conocimos? O.o... Arreglamos el asunto como pudimos... Pero llego la hora de dormir... ya todos los idiotas, se les ocurrio entar a mi cuarto a dormir...Como una pijamda! Bueno eso lo dijo Alice... Pero claro donde ibamos a dormir Embry y yo, si todos hablaban y reian... Edrawd se quedo al lado mio, mientras yo intentaba dormir, pero de la nada se escucha como Embry me dijo "Lola... No tienes frio?..." ¬¬ "NO!" "Por favor! Hoy es una noche fria... Y entre tantos Vamp... Frios... haz de tener al menos un poquito, o no?" ¬¬ "QUE NO! Y ya duermete... idiota! ¬¬" Edward casi lo golpea, pero yo le di un beso en la mejilla, y le dije casi en un susurro "Buenas noches..." En menos de un minuto despues yo ya habia caido rendida...<p>

Al otro dia, ose ayer... Embry estubo conmigo y con Edward todo el tiempo, exepto cuando fui a clases (otra vez quimica... y lo peor es que si le entiendo) Embry me acompaño caminando... Edward... Se quedo en casa... Lllegamos a clase, y otra vez todos nos miraban... jejeje XDDD... El chico acosador, ni siquiera se acerco, claro si hubiera ido con Edward, menos se hubiera asercado, yo creo que todos piensan que soy medio rara, claro, si cada dia llevas un chico diferente contigo... Well, Embry me acompaño hasta mi salon, De hecho entro a clases conmigo, luego en el descanso, fuimos a la plaza de enfrente a comprar chocolates... Y me dijo que hoy tiene que ir a ver a Jake para darle un pequeño informe de lo que ah pasado...

Cuando sali, los dos votamos por irnos caminando, pero de la nada llego Edward en su carro, ambos subimos, yo adelante, Embry atras... Edward no dejaba de hablar, como si estubiera nervioso... Era ridiculo. Llegamos a mi casa, yo me estaba istiendo adecuadamente para la ocasion (tenia partido de Football) sali de mi cuarto, el dia ya se habia vuelto a nublar, Edward me llevo caminando a la esc, Embry veia atras de nosotros mientras hablaba con Jasper, que tanbien venia... (lo ven que pensaria alguien normal, si viera a una chica con tres chicos, o un chico diferente cada dia de la semana...) Bueno llegamos a la escuela... y como siempre Edward y yo estabamos todos acarameladitos, pero cada quevolteaba a ver a Embry, el estaba enoajdo (celos?) ...

Bueno, no se si esto deberia escribirlo aqui pero... ayer descubri que chabelo se llama Franco y se apellida García... Osea que en quimica se va a sentar conmigo! NOOOOO!... Es un Idiota! Luego les cuento mas sobre el Estupido humano... Ahora solo falta que yo le slave la vida... Y luego quiera beberme su sangre XDDDD... Y el maestro de Ingles me volvio a decir Maria... T-T Miau! Y alguien ayer me dijo "Adios, Lola" Fue Edward yo lo se!

Miau a Sethie, te extraño... =^T-T^= ( y a Danush... ^^)

xoxo Lola Cullen


	6. Until?

No puedo creer que Danush crea que solo uso a Embry... De hecho Edward y yo ya cortamos para que sliera con el mu... AUCH! ¬¬ OK, ok no dije nada ¬¬... Estupidos! No, no miento, Embry y yo nos llebamos super bien, ya que regreso desde casa de Danush, pudo ir a recogerme... pero el Tonto no e ayudo ni tantito cuando el innombrable llego a hablarme... No pienso hablar al respecto! Y tampoco me ayudo cuando llego un chavo y me pregunto "Te gusta Franco?"

Es un idiota!

yo me largo!

Miau =^¬¬^=

xoxo Lola-ya- no-puedo-mas-Cullen

... Amo a Eddie AUCH!...¬¬ Basta Embry! ¬¬ (lobos)


	7. de miaus Embryzados

so... yeah, esto usando WordPad para actualizar hasta que encuentre algo q pueda suplir a mi hermoso Office XP T-T no encuentro el número de serie, ya que encontré el disco y quiero tirarme de un barranco... si es q ayudara en algo, estúpida inmortalidad! ¬¬

y bueno, hay tantas cosas q puedo contarles! no se si empezar por el reporte de Embry a Jake, o las historias de Embry, o la búsqueda del vampiro (q Lola acaba de decirme q mandó ella... tonta Lola ¬¬) o la sorpresa de q Cala pasara por acá! O-O) pero antes q eso... xDDD

ayer, como ya deben saber, formateé a Neko, y Jake se puso celoso pq dice q la amo más a ella q a él, dah! obvio! xDDD  
>no es cierto Jake, sabes q te adoro, pero es Neko! nuestra relación es mucho más antigua! xDDD<p>

y bueno, hoy en la tarde vino Embry a hablar con Jake, para reportar cómo le había ido con Lola. con Seth, que acababa de regresar de su ronda y esperaba su turno para contar las noticias, refunfuñando desde atrás xDD y bueno, la parte linda de toda esta cosa iprinteada es q Jake me cuenta siempre todo lo q le dicen los chicos xD y well, tmbn viene la parte de ser la chica del Alpha, q hace q todos se acerquen a mi pa contarme sus penas, y q fué así q terminé adoptando a Sethie xD, aunq todos vienen por igual (incluso una persona q no mencionaré pq no aceptaría ni bajo tortura que acepta los consejos de un vampiro xDD) y bueno, por eso hay dos historias q cotar. por un lado, el relato oficial de la media semana q Embry ha pasado con Lola, y la otra, lo q Embry me contó, q yo se q todos mueren por saber ^^

so. como saben, el domingo que Embry se enteró de su nueva tarea, salió corriendo a casa de Lola, pero como la reunión aún no terminaba, tuvo q regresar xD lobos enamorados, son de un despistado... xDD pasó la última noche con la manada y se fue desde temprano a casa de Lola. pero claro, no contó en q aún había humanos y se tuvo que quedar paseando fuera de la casa cual perro perdido xDD y bueno, les contaré tal como me lo contó Jake, esto es, en palabras de Embry.

llegué temprano a casa de Lola, para poder cuidar sus últimas horas de sueño y asegurarme de que el vampiro Lujurias no hiciera nada raro con ella. pero llegué demasiado temprano y aún había humanos en su casa, así que tuve que esperar a que salieran, para lo cual, encontré un lugar cómodo cerca de la puerta y me eché a esperar. las puertas se abrieron, así que me asomé a ver que pasaba... y un auto gris casi me pasa encima T-T los humanos se vuelven locos por las mañanas! obvio, pude esquivar el carro, pero la señora que iba manejando me veía raro mientras se alejaba. quedaban entonces solo dos humanos en la casa, tardaron un poco más en salir, cuando salieron, el más chico me veía con cara de _esto es un perro?_. pero no me importó demasiado, pq eso significaba que la casa estaba al fin vacía de humanos y podía ir a cuidar de Lola!

percibí su aroma en uno de los cuartos de arriba y salté hacia esa ventana. solo que a medio salto percibí a un vampiro, q no parecía llegar con la mejor de las intenciones, así que desvié mi salto hacia el jardín, para no despertar a Lola y si, tal como lo esperaba, ahí estaba el vampiro, enojado y no dejaba de insistir que quería robarme a su chica. casi de inmediato llegaron sus hermanos, el más grande, que parecía divertido con la cara de Edward (si, me se sus nombres, aunq no los use!) y el otro que no sabía si debía ayudar a Edward con el ataque o detener la pelea. yo le repetía al vampiro una y otra vez que tu [esto es, Jake] me habías mandado en lugar de Seth para cuidar de Lola, pero cada vez que pensaba en ella otros pensamientos llegaban a mi cabezaq y no ayudaron demasiado a la situación! en lo que yo intentaba reprimir los pensamientos (y la risa por la expresión del vampiro xD) llegaron las chicas que, con toda la razón, nos pedían que no peleáramos tan cerca de la casa, que terminaríamos por despertar al humano... y yo me pregunto, pq todos la llaman _humano_ si tiene un nombre tan lindo? en fin... en lo que intentaban calmar a Edward y yo me alejaba para que Lola pudiera seguir durmiendo, pasó lo inevitable... Lola se despertó y bajó a ver la razón del alboroto.

me parece que no me reconoció a la primera, pq se quedó parada detrás de Alice mientras me inspeccionaba. pero no me importó demasiado, pq Lola había bajado en pijama, roja con jirafas, y se veía tan linda! [y censuraré esta parte pq está llena de rosa y cosas cursis, lobos! ¬¬] y no pude evitar sentirme feliz de verla... desafortunadamente estando en forma canina mi emoción se transforma en una cola feliz... pero no importa, pq eso hizo que Lola se acercara un poco más... y que Edward gruñera por lo feliz que me hacía eso xD desafortunadamente hizo la pregunta prohibída, y por su expresión, se q el vampiro y yo pensábamos lo mismo: _estúpido Seth! ¬¬_ y entonces supe q en realidad los dos teníamos un solo enemigo... el pequeño lobito que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor! ya que Edward se tranquilizó, estuvo de acuerdo con Danush (y conmigo) en que el haber cambiado las guardias de Lola era la mejor idea. desafortunadamente Lola no piensa lo mismo ¬¬

y bueno, como nadie le había explicado la situación a Lola, supuse que lo más adecuado sería que yo hiciera, así que regresé a mi forma humana... lo q causó que el vampiro se eojara de nuevo, sus hermanos se rieran de él y que la rubia, enojada, me sugiriera que buscara ropa. solucionado el problema, gracias a Alice, que, aparentemente acostumbrada a nuestros hábitos, había salido con unos pantalones para mi, le conté a Lola que por órdenes de Danush (aka, _Mamá Loba_ xD) habían decidido cambiar a Seth y ponerme en su lugar para cuidarla, ella no parecía demasaido emocionada por la idea, pero al final terminó aceptando que era un hecho y nos dijo que entráramos a la casa. Y es que a ninguno se nos ocurrió que la mañana estaba muy fría aún y ella no estaba bien tapada, que clase de guardia soy? cuando entramos a la casa, yo estaba de lo más contento, todo olía a Lola! pude adivinar de inmediato dónde estaba su cuarto, así que para allá fuí, y le pregunté que si iba a dormir con ella, pq después de todo tenía q cuidarla del vampiro Lujurioso, órdenes explícitas de Danush! y quién soy yo para desobedecer a la chica de mi Alpha? además, gracias a eso tmbn mantendría alejado a Seth, q era otra de las cosas q preocupaban a Danush y a mi e tocaba pasar tiempo con Lola! qué mejor que eso? obvio, don Lujurias no estaba de acuerdo conmigo xD

acompañamos a Lola a la escuela. los vampiros tuvieron q irse rápido pq el sol estaba por salir, y bueno, mi responsabilidad es cuidar a Lola, especialmetne en tiempo escolar, así que me quedé en mi puesto, valiente y galante para cuando Lola me necesitara! entonces ella me veía con una cara que innegablemente decía_quiero a Seth!_ así que me esforcé lo más que pude para hacer su estancia más feliz! y me puse a contarle chismes de la manada, y de alguna extraña manera, terminamos platicando de todo! ella me contaba de sus cosas y de sus amigas y de los vampiros y ya no me veía con cara de _no eres Seth ¬¬_ y yo era feliz! ^^ y entonces un humano llegó a decirle que tenía que entrar a la escuela. para guardar las apariencias, dejé a Lola en la puerta para que entrara a la escuela, aunq ovbio yo luego me subiría a algún árbol para poder estar cerca, solo que, a la hora de despedirme... en fin. Lola entró a clases, el tipo que le dijo que entrara me veía de manera extraña, así que le sonreí ironicamente y me di la vuelta, haciendo como que me iba. subí por el techo de una de las construcciones cercanas y regresé a la escuela, siguiendo el olor de Lola y me planté en el techo de su salón, escuchando sus clases, asegurándome de q no le pasara nada raro. había pasado casi todo el día sin incidentes, cuando regresó don Luju, y me sacó de la escuela, me fuí tras él un tanto reclutante pq sabía que no estarían de acuerdo [esto es, Jake y yo xD] en q dejara sola a Lola, pero ya había uno de los vampiros esperándola fuera, así que me fuí con Luju, que solo llegamos a la casa se puso a decirme que sabía que mis intenciones no eran buenas y q sabía lo que había intentado hacerle a Lola y q ni se me ocurriera acercarme y ya saben, amenazas de vampiros, como si me importara!

en eso llegó Lola, lo cual me hizo feliz. así que por órdenes de Danush, escolté a Lola a su cuarto, yo en mi forma canina para no molestarla. pero claro, don Lujurias que quería aprovecharse de la virtud de Lola fue tras nosotros, diciendo que no permitiría que durmiéramos los dos solos, cómo si yo fuera el peligroso! ¬¬ y así discutíamos cuando por alguna extraña razón el cuarto estaba lleno de vamiros que habían decidido dormir con nosotros ¬¬  
>recordando mi descuido de la mañana en cuanto a la salud de Lola, no quería que pasara frío de nuevo, así que le propuse que podía cubrirla por la noche, lo cual no le agradó al vampiro, que aún creía que yo tenía alguna mala intención con Lola! como podría tener una mala intención con ella cuando luego tenía que venir a contártelo a ti q luego le dirías a Danush? de haber sido así yo habría terminado muerto antes de que mi idea llegara a fin! no soy suicida! ¬¬ estúpido vampiro! al final, Lola no accedio a que la cubriera, por lo cual, me contenté con dormir lo más cerca que se pudiera para que al menos le llegara un poco de calor.<p>

el día siguiente acompañé a Lola a sus clases matutinas, había un tipo en ese lugar que la veía de una manera muy sospechosa, no me agradaba! y entonces supe el porq Lola necesita una guardia! los humanos que hay cerca de ella son peligrosos! ¬¬ me metí al salón con ella, su profesor tenía cara de que quería protestar, pero por alguna razón se abstuvo de decirme algo, así que me senté a su lado, pq hacía mucho frío y me quedé jugndo con una pelotita y pasándole chocos de cuando en cuando (perdón Danush!)

acompañé a Lola a la escuela con dos de sus vampiros. hoy no había sol, así que los vampiros se quedaron hasta que tuviera que entrar, y el estúpido vampiro Lujurias se la pasaba abrazando a Lola y yo quería separarlos, pq era la orden de Danush, pero sabía que Lola se enojaría conmigo y yo no quería eso, así que me abstuve. eso y que seguro el hermano del vampiro estaba jugando con mis emociones, estúpidos vampiros!

por la noche logramos llegar a un acuerdo, pq el vampiro tuvo que admitir que estaba haciendo mucho frío, así que yo, en mi forma canina me dormí a los pies de la cama de Lola y el vampiro velaba sentado en la ventana. al menos esta noche no hubo pijamada, aunq eso no evitó que el vampiro se la pasara cuestionándome sobre Lola, al final, ya que yo me estaba durmiendo e intentaba no responder a sus preguntas ni con el pensamiento, dijo: _pq no mandan a Seth? al menos es más fácil hablar con él!_ pobre vampiro, creo que al final perdió la cabeza xDD y es que mi relación con Lola ha mejorado mucho! entiendo que extrañe a Seth q al final no es una amenaza para él, pobre Sethie desinteresado! solo espero que cuando crezca un poco más no se le ocurra enamorarse de Lola tmbn!

hoy estuvimos jugando en la mañana, y la acompañé al internet a que esribiera un poco, esta Lola y su internet tienen una relación de la cual don Lujrias si debería ponerse celoso!

había sol a la hora de ir a la escuela, así que la acompañé yo solo, al fin! la gente nos veía raro mientras pasábamos, pero me estoy habituando a eso, con Lola, siempre nos ven raro a donde vayamos! solo que tuve que dejar a Lola sola ese día pq tenía que venir a decirte lo que había pasado... espero que esté bien.

y esa esla historia de Embry sobre sus primeros días con Lola.  
>la parte divertida es que Jake, ya que regresaron a su forma humana, le preguntó, obvio para que yo me enterara, pq él ya sabía la respuesta. <em>y tuviste q venir hasta acá para decirme esto? cuando sabes que he seguido tus pensamientos periódicamente desde que te fuiste con Lola?<em> y Embry todo sonrojado le contesta,_es que tenía que hablar con Danush_ es de un dulce! ^^ así q pasamos un rato de _Mamá Loba escucha a sus cachorros_ q les contaré luego, q ahora tengo q estudiar y conseguir trabajo, mantener a estos lobos sale muy caro ¬¬

so, miau!

xoxo, Danush Black


	8. WTF! oÓ

Hola a todos!

Hoy fue de lo mas genial... XDDD Hubieran visto jajaja XDDDD Maldito Embry, me esta cayendo bien! Miau! XDDDD Bueno todo esto biene a que, hoy, en el descanso de clases, despues de hablar con Danush XDDDD me encontre a uis (el acosador) XDDDD Lo siento es que de repente llego Embry, me dijo que me esperaba durante la clase, y luego me dijo que llamara a mi padre, que le dijera que me iba caminando, y ahi voy yo de mensa a hacerle caso al mutter, Bueno el caso es que entrando a clase El acosador llego a saludarme, Embry solo lo vio feo, muy feo! ^^ XDDDD pobre Luis... Bueno estaba en clase, cuando Embry entro al salon, y le dijo al Chavo este (el "maestro") que el iba a tomar clases alli, pero como? cuando? donde? de donde saco el dinero?... So, Embry se sento ami lado, tomo la clase conmigo, fue Fun, estuvo poniendo atencion, bastante atencion... hasta que... Le dije que me pasara un chocolate...El me dijo "Tomalo, estan en mi morral..." Estupido perro! ¬¬ Su morral era super delgadito y estaba sobre una de sus piernas Perverso! lo peor es que dijo "Anda!... Que?... ah... jajaja, tonta..." Yo solo lo vi de una manera bastante... no encuentro la palabra... So, En el momento que me iba a dar mi chocolatito, volteo violentamente para ver hacia la puerta, cuando yo voltee vi algo... increible... ERA EDWARD! Lo peor es que dijo "Buenos dias, vengo a tomar la clase... puedo pasar?" el pobre maestro-chico estaba todo sacado de onda!, pobre tipo... Edward paso y se sento en una esquina, yo lo seguia con la mirada, hasta que de repente, el vampiro lujurioso, volteo a verme con su estupida mirada seductura! ¬¬ Idiota!... Me señalo con la mirada y luego con uno de sus dedos me indico que fuera y me sentara a su lado... magicamente (o instantaneamente) me levante de mi silla y me sente delante de Edward, yo no me habia percatado de dos cosas, primera: Embry me seguia, y se sento al lado de Edward... Y segunda: Todo el mundo nos veia!  
>En fin, continuamos con la clase (que otra vez le entendi! Yai! Vivan los enlaces cobalentes! ^^)<br>Well, como Eddie estaba en la esquina donde nunca llega el sol, no corriamos ningun peligro... Terminando la clase Embry me dijo "Le entendiste?... Si no, yo te puedo explicar esto yo lo via hace años! ^^" Y el galante Edward respondio antes de que yo razonara la pregunta "Por favor! el termino años dejalo para los expertos" XDDDD jjaja son unos idiotas... me mata que se la pasen peleando, pero el caso, es que, como el estupido Embry, me dijo que llamara a mi Padre para decirle que no viniera por mi... Pues alli vamos caminando, Por que Edward sabia (gracias a Alice) que el sol se iba a ir un ratico! Entonces (segun Eddie) "Por que no disfrutar de una mañana tan linda?... Todo es tan perfecto1... Mi chica, su mascota, y el chico acosador que viene atras" En ese momento los tres nos quedamos parados, totalmente en Shock, Las miradas de Edward y Embry se cruzaron, para luego fijarse en mi... Yo voltee, y solo vi a Luis, que me sludaba tan amistosamente coo de costumbre! O.ô La cara de los chicos fue lo mas, cuando le dije "Hola Luis! Nos acompañas de regreso? " El asintio, seguimos caminando, el y yo platicabamos todo el tiempo, pero Obvio Edrard nunca solto mi cintura, y cada cinco minutos me besaba el cabello ( podria jurar que era cada 5 segundos! ¬¬) Llegando casi a las canchas, Luis se despidio de nosotros (bastante nice de su parte) Edward paso lo que quedaba de el camino preguntandome, "Quien es el? De donde sacas tantos pretendientes? Saliste con el antes? Es amigo de Seth' Embry, tu lo conoces? Lola, por que te gust ponerme mal? ¬¬" Es un ñoño, pero lo amo... Embry nunca menciono una palabra en todo el camino (claro Edward nunca me solto, recuerdan?). Llegando a la casa no habia nadie "humano" alli, Embry fue por mis cosas de la escuela, Edward me persegui por todos lados (como perro! XDDD) Alice trataba de quitarme de encima a Edward, pero era algo imposible!, Edward no me iba a dejar estar sola ( no lo entiendo) les dije a todos que se tenian que ir, ya que habia quedado con unas amigas para que hicieramos un trabajo, pero el estuido de Embry dijo "Yo me quedo!" Todos (y me refiero a todos) volteamos a verlo, Edward estaba a punto de romperle la cara, pero solo le pude tomar la mano... Entonces Edward propuso "Claro! Por que no?... Tu te quedas en tu forma de lobo" Hasta alli todos nos quedamos sorprendidos de que Edward habia acedido a dejarme con el lobo seductor (yo dije eso? o.Ô ) Embry puso una cara! Era una felicidad indescriptible! "Si!, tu te quedas... pero yo tambien, y me presento, como en novio de lola!..." O.O Ambos tenian una expresion terrible, en cualquier momento pudieron haber saltado para matarse el uno al otro, pero Alice intervino, "Si se quedan ustedes, yo por que no?... tu que dices Jasper?" Y asi continuamente, toda la familia voto por quedrse y "actuar normal" o al menos aparentar hacerlo. Pocos minutos despues, llamaron a la puerta, Yo sali a abrir, y de lo mas tonto dije "Tal vez, adentro de la casa pueda hacer un poco de frio..." ¬¬ tonta!... Entramos, y como si nada... Rosalie estaba en la cocina junto con Emmett (intentando o aparentando cocinar) Alice y Jasper estaban en la sla viendo televisión, Las chicas entararon super sacadas de onda (es que ellas solo sabian de la existencia de mi "familia humana", y cada vez que les decia algo sobre Los Cullen ellas me daban el avion... ¬¬ Idiotas!) Saludaron a todoa, y mi fam estaba de lo mas feliz... De la nada Edward bajolas escaleras con Embry (ya lobo) Edward traia una correa en la mano que se ataba a un collar en el cuello de Embry, me dio la correa me beso suavemente la mejilla y dijo "Hola Lola, Chicas... Amor, te he dicho que te toca pasear al perro, que no vez lo traumado que esta... Bueno prometo sacarlo a pasear yo, pero ahora creo que quiere salir al patio a jugar... Verdad que si perro, quien es horrible? quien?..." Pinche Edward, realmemnte disfriutaba eso! XDDD fue divertido verlo. Salieron y despues de un rato, en lo que las chicas y yo decidiamos que hacer para el proyecto, Entro Alice, y nos dijo "Lola, tus amigas y tu, deben tener hambre, por que no pasan al comedor, ahora regresan Eddie y Em... el perro..." El comedor? o.Ô pepe-perdon? Esto estaba fuera de control... Necesitaba A danush! ella ubiera sabido como salir de esa!... Todas pasamos al comedor... (me sonrrojo de solo pensarlo) Edward estaba en la cabecera, me indico un lugar a su derecha y a su izquierda Emmett que a su vez tenia a lado a Rose y asi consecutivamente bajo mis pies se sentia la respiracion de un lobo, muy cansado por cierto (pobre Embry, que hara todas las noches, coma para que lo dejen tan agotado...)... Mis amigas estaban casi tan lejos de mi, como el salero que estaba a la mitad de la mesa, la fam habia preparado Comida Japonesa (Que de alguna manera extraña, sabian que era mi favorita) habia palillos asignados en cada uno de los lugares y Una especie de Cosa- bebedora-asquerosa Edward me susurro, "Es Saque..." ah... ok... ahora todo tenia sentido! La comida fue estraordinariamente riquisima, fue algo glorioso... Las chicas quedaron facinadas... Y luego El "perro" y Eddie nos acompañaron a la escuela... Fue bastante lindo... Ya en la escuela fue bien chido, por que todas las chicas me decian "Tu Familia es bien chida" "Oye el chico gracioso que se sentaba junto a la pequeña... esta libre" y asi bla bla bla... fue bastante tonto...

En clase de Qumica, Chabelo, se sento de nuevo a mi lado (es bien mamon ¬¬) Nunca hablo conmigo, obvio, pero se la paso hablando con los tipos de al lado, luego el maestro empezo a escribir los Hidrocarburos y sus formulas subdearrolladas. Yo habia visto ese mismo dia en la mañana, el mismo tema, asi que sin ensarlo me levante de mi lugar corri al pizarron y le dije al profe "Yo lo hago si? si?" Y el maestro (ilusamante) contesto "Como? Te los dicto?" Y yo le dije "No como cree, yo me los se de memoria" Y asi se me quedo viendo, y todos los idiotas de mi salon gritaban "No maestro! Los esta inventando!" Y lo mas chido es que el maestro se quedo en Shock y contestaba "... no los esta inventando..." XDDDD fue bien sexy! escuche las risitas de Embry, de hecho las escuche muy cerca! o.O... Regrese a mi lugar y un tipo (de los que estaban hablando con chabelo) me dijo "Lola, me sorprendes..." (amo que me digan Lola! ^^) XDDDD Bueno ya cuando apenas me habia sentado, el maestro dejo un trabajo, que era clasificar los hidrocarburos, y bueno como le habia entendido perfectamente sabia que el sujeto que se sentaba a mi lado me iba a preguntar "Como hacemos esto?" hacemos? Hacemos? HACEMOS?... Idiota ¬¬... Asi que antes de que me preguntara algo me levante de mi lugar y me fui a una de las bancas de hasta atras (vacia y solitaria, obvio) Y empeze a hacer mi trabajo, pero en vez de concentrarme, me puse a pensar en una amiga, es que es bien linda, por que unas clases antes, me dijo que si ya habia terminado mi comic, y yo obvio no lo eh acabado, entonces se salio de el salon y despues de unos 5 minutos regreso y me dijo "Esto es por tu bien,... bueno por el tuyo, el mio, y el bien de tu creatividad... Te voy a dar este chocolate hasta que acabes por lo menos el dibujo que dejaste a medias..." CHOCOLATE! Me tire sobre ella (fue facil, ella estaba sentada al lado de mi) Y le arrebate el chocolate... Todos se me quedaron viendo (ya no voy a escribir "todos se me quedaron viendo" ahora sera, "entonces paso lo usual") So, me grito "LOLA! Devuelveme el chocolate!" Y yo se lo devolvi, y me dijo otra vez todo el choro de "es por ti, bla bla bla" Pero lo mas genial es que no acabe el dibujo, y aun asi me dio el choco! si! es como mi marca personal de heroína! Miau! Viva!... Bueno despues de haber terminado de pensar en eso, termine el trabajo, pero me faltaba separarlos, y en ese momento me llego un olor cabron a "humano indeseable" asi que me levante (que fue un poco complicado, por que estaba sentada muy extrañamente... ) como pude, fui con el profe para preguntarle lo de separacion y esas cosas (yo ya lo sabia, claro ustedes saben, el punto es uir) Termino la clase y tubimos que ir a la biblioteca (jueves de lectura! Yai! ... Odio "La divina comedia" ¬¬) So, estubimos leyendo una horita y luego salimos a... perder el tiempo... Ustedes saben, ultima clase, perder el tiempo, colarse en otros salones... Bueno al menos es la regla de unos amigos... Tocaba E.F. y obvio que tome la clase, que tal que tocaba jugar Foot, "x" el caso es que jugamos Bascket, y yo me rompi una uña! (suena horrible! ¬¬) El estupido de Daniel no me dejaba en paz, y me abrazaba, me agarraba las manos (yo se que no necesitaba hacerlo, juega bastante bien... pero yo juego mejor o-b-v-i-o...) cuando tenia el balon, me rompio una uña! y siempre que tenia el balon, gritaba "Todos sobre Lola!" Hey! Lola tiene sentimentos! Idiota! ¬¬... Embry como de costumbre, no hizo nada! Si ubiera estado mi Sethie, hubiera llegado a jugar con nosotros y no hubiera dejado que nadie me tocara...Estupido hombre lobo! ¬¬... So, termino la clase y yo iba saliendo muy felismente de la escuela, entonces estaba Solo Alice afuera qpor que ustedes saben, algo le pasa a esta Fam... So, en todo el camino de regreso Alice me decia "Los humanos fueron al Cine, y creo que luego van a cenar... no te preocupes tardaran bastante... Jasper ayudo a que decidieran n llevarte" Por que? yo queria ir al cine! estupidos humanos, estupidos vampiros!... Cuando llegamos estaban todos sentados en la sala (incluyendo a Embry) y yo simplemente estaba scadicima de onda, Edward se levanto me tomo por la cintura y me sento a su lado... Rosalie empezo a hablar, luego Jasper, despues Emmett (que estaba Emmett haciendo aqui? puedo haberse ido a embriagar con Sayri) Lugo hablo Alice, despues Embry y al ultimo Edward, Todo o que dijeron era una introduccion de un comentario que hizo EDward "Lola... a lo que quiero llegar, es a que... SI NO PASAS EL EXAMEN DE ADMISION! Olvidate de mi!..." o.o... o.O ...O.O... ¬¬... Yo solo pude contestra "Todos son unos idiotas! Pense que me iban a decir algo como!... Tu mascota se murio o algo asi" Todos rieron por el comentario exepto Embry... M e senti mal por el en ese momento, es que ni siquiera sabia que habia dicho yo misma... So, la fam. pidio una Pizza para Embry y para mi (bueno de hecho pidieron tres, 2 para Embry... Y UNA PARA MI?) Como si me la fuera a acabar... "X" el caso es que despues de un rato, dije, voy a buscar mi cel (el negro) para ver si Danush no tenia que hacer y me llamo 5463 veces... (no me quejo, solo queria poner un numero alarmante, Danush tu sabes que amo que me llames ^^) Well, busque el cel por todo el universo, pero no lo encontre entonces apso algo super chistoso... Yo estaba buscando a lo idiota... Y le dije a Eddie "Oye, please, hazme un favor... busca mi celular, no?" Y el estupido contesto " No puedo dejarte sola, al menos no, con ese perro persiguiendote todo el tiempo..." "Bueno entonces le dire al perro que lo busque el no pensaria dos veces el ayudarme... ademas es un mejor rastreador..." El idiota solo me vio con una mirada seductora y dijo "Antes de que hagas algo estupido... ven, te compre algo... esta en tu cuarto..." Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a mi pequeño santuario...Embry venia a tras de nosotros... Cuando llegamos habia una caja rectaangular encima de la cama, estaba cubierta con un papel brillante de un color azul metalico, tenia un moño rojo de "mirame a huevo" AUCH! ¬¬ lo siento Eddie ¬¬... Y en una notita decia "... Por el bien de los tres..." Abri el regalo, como si nunca ubiera recibido uno en toda mi vida... Era un...un...un... Calentador? XDDDDD ...XDDDDDD Edward y yo moriamos de risa, pero al pobre de Embry no le cusa ninguna gracia... XDDDDD me mata! Ese eddie es unico en el universo! ... So, yo moria de sueñño asi que estrenamos el calentador lo conecte... abrimos la puerta y Embry durmio cerca de ella, Yo dormi bastante bien. pero podria jurar que Edward estubo a mi lado tod el tiempo...

Hoy solo via a Alice... Dijo que los demas estaban cazando, y Embry se adueño de mi cama en cuanto me desperte... es un tonto, apenas me levanto y el idiota me dice "Te ves muy linda con esa pijama... sabes?" ¬¬ Yo no podia captar el cumplido, asi que le dije "Buenos dias embry, que tal dormiste... Calientito?" XDDDD Lo siento no puedo ahorrarme los comentarios de rencor... Es que el no es mi Sethie... Pero Desde este momento juro y perjuro por lo mas sagrado (lo mas sagrado me va a pegar en cualquier momento) que desde este preciso segundo... me llevare bien con Embry, y se convertira en mi mejor amigo... Y nada mas, asi que no te emociones perro!... ¬¬ Estupido! Ya deja de mover la cola!

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen

... Estupido Edward me abandono en casa con Mi hermosisima Alice y Embry... ¬¬...


	9. de miaus humanos

se, les iba a contar sobre las cosas q me había dicho Embry de Lola pero xD hoy pasó algo de lo más!

imagínense q estaba en la casa no? en mi papel de humano q cada vez me desespera más! un día la mutter me reclama de que no he comido nada en tres días y yo, _cómo puede ser eso posible, mutter?_ y luego se queja de que vacío el refri... xD es dificil guardar las apariencias! xD más cuando decide que tenemos que comer en familia, pq no puedo negarme y luego es un lío sacar toda la maldita comida. humanos! ¬¬:

y bueno, el punto es q estaba hoy, en mi rutina humana para que la mutter no sospechara, cuando escucho voces acercándose a la casa, voces conocidas... pero claro, no podía bajar pq sería raro q supiera que venían cuando apenas iban entrando por el estacionamiento xD así que esperé que se acercaran a la casa y luego al cuarto para dar señales de que les había escuchado. DiaMa y Coque que habían venido a visitar xD

Coque, na más se sentó en la cama me pregunta, _y tu mascota nueva?_ y yo toda inocente le respondo, _Ciro? ya está bstante viejo!_ entonces DiaMa que nos veía raro xD le dice a Coque q se explique, así que el señor nos explicó a las dos, como si yo no supiera xD y yo me hacía la indignada pq la mascota no me había dicho nada! xDDD tons DiaMa, obvio, quería conocer a la mascota, que había ido a esconderse en cuanto escuchamos que se acercaban los humanos, me murmuró algo así como _voy a ver cómo está la manada_ y desapareció sin q nadie notara nada xDD bentido oido de vampiro! xDD

yo sabía que los humanos tenían hambre, así que les propuse bajar para ver que preparaba la mutter, que nos mandó a comprar pollo o-O con mi dinero compré unas piezas más para mi manada, que no es mucho, pero a veces les gusta el pollo xD y regresábamos a la casa, y yo solo veía de reojo cómo Jake nos seguía de lejos y se reía de mi situación humana xDD yo le hice un gesto que sabía que él podría alcanzar a ver a pesar de estar lejos y seguí con los chicos como si nada.

de regreso, DiaMa ayudaba a la mutter a deshebrar el pollo, así que Coque y yo fuimos comisionados para ir por las Cocas, ibamos caminando todos felices cuando de la nada salta Jake frente a nosotros O-O y yo le murmuro, lo suficientemente bajo para que Coque no se enterara _se humano!_ y el tonto se reía nada más ¬¬ Coque, que lo reconoció le dice, _mascota! cómo estás?_ y se saludaban como grandes amigos, mietntras yo les recordaba a los dos que la mutter nos esperaba y q no podía saber nada de Jake (y fue etonces q Coque descubrió que la mascota se llamaba Jake ¬¬) y entonces los dos a coro _pq no?_ y yo quería pegarles ¬¬ le puse a Jake una mirada de, _no hagas tonterías_ que él atentamente ignoraba. afortunadamente llegó Sethie a mi rescate y se llevó a Jake de ahí ¬¬. ya que íbamos de regreso Coque todavía me dice,_estos amigos tuyos parace que salen de la nada_ xDD pobre Coque iluso xDDD

y ya, los chicos se fueron y estamos solos, casi xD pero Jake está castigado por comportamiento inadecuado ¬¬ y Seth que quire q lo premie con una visita a Lola ¬¬ una no puede vivir cone estos lobos! ¬¬

en fin, ya me voy gente! tengo q ir a recorrer el mundo, tengo sed T-T

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	10. Miau!

Ha ha ha... XDDD Solo pasamos Eddie y yo a decirles que XDDDD es que... XDDDD Embry XDDDD todo es su culpa XDDDD Hace rato llego Edward y la demas fam, pero bueno... como desde ayer se fue Eddie, a Embry y a mi ( y Alice ^^) nos quedo tiempo de sobra para platicar mucho muchisimo... pero el chiste era que XDDDD Como Embry me acompaño a el mercado... Compramos Rudo y Cursi YAI! (cob) ha ha ha... Well, Regresando a la casa habia una Party y obvio no me quise meter (era una boda O.O) Alice ya tenia miles de palomitas, papas y refrescos, para que Embry y yo fueramos muy felices ^^... So, Embry empezo a cantar una cancion de Sweeney Todd, yo voltee a verlo( mi cara reflejaba encanto, admiracion y mas que nada amor...) Abraze a Embry y en ese momento se escucho como se habria la puerta, alli estaba Edward, Rose, Emmett y Jasper... pero yo estupidamente dije "Embry, yo podia amarte toda mi vida... o el resto de ella?... o la eternidad?...bah!... yo te amo ..." Pero todo paso al mismo tiempo Maiu! ... Edward tenia cara de "lloro, lloro... T-T" entonces Me lanze sobre Eddie diciendo lo tipico... AUCH! ¬¬... es la neta... "Edward! Te extrañe muchisimo!... Me huviera suicidado de no haber estado aqui Alice..." Edward me dijo "Entonces... Embry?... Quieres explicarme que esta pasando aqui? ¬¬" ha ha ha " Tranqui, Tranqui... Es que el estaba cantando a Sweeney, y tu sabes... me mata! ..." ^^ "Tu sabes que odio que uses el termino; me mata... al menos odio que lo uses frente a mi ¬¬... y yo que venia cantando; Blue..." *^* "EDWARD YO TE AMO! Siempre te eh amado, ahora te amo mucho mas! Te adoro! Eres wow! *^* " ... "Te encanta hacerme sufrir, cierto?" o.O "Claro que no!... (solo amo que te pongas celoso... digo... a que chica no le gusta que su chico se ponga loquito?...)... Tu sabes que no me gusta que te preocupes! (seguro Lola!...) ^^" So, Embry moria de risa y Alice veia Rudo y Cursi junto a los demas... Pero cuando pasa la parte en que Cursi se pone como loquito Edward volteo a verme, luego entran los chavos del equipo y habia uno identico (la neta, apenas y le daba un aire...) A Embry.. o... a Sethie? El caso es que voltee, y grite "EMBRY ES FAMOSO!" Ha ha ha ha ha Emmett parecia mas divertido, que cuando me avento de las escaleras! ¬¬... XDDDDD  
>So, el caso es que acabamos de ver Rudo y Cursi, y Todos acarameladitos (las parejas) estabamos platicando, yo obvio estaba recaragada en Edward, que estaba de lo mas realisado, por que Embry no reclmo ni un poquito, pero el Tonto tuvo qe hechar a perder la comversacion, con "Lolita? No tienes frio?..." Edward y yo volteamos a verlo (obvio que lo vimos feo, muy feo... ¬¬) Todos los demas se reian... Edward empezo a cantar "Blue" y me encanto por que al final es dijo "I`m Blue" y yo remate "if I was green I would die" ha ha ha XDDDD<p>

Lo que si no es divertido es que Edward esta chismeando mis dibujos junto con Embry... Edward esta facinado pero obvio Embry se queja todo el tiempo "Por que esta Seth?... Por que estan siempre los bloodsuckers?... Por que no tengo ningun dibujo?... ¬¬" Pobre Embry... algun dia le hare un dibujo... Lo juro por Hades... Asi como lo mas sagrado no me golpeo por jurar sobre el a los lobos (demasiado confuso para mi O.O) Pues no creo que Hades me cierre las puertas del inframundo solo por jurar algo sobre el, o si?... O.O... ¬¬... na!...

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen (Danush prometo luego, osea mañana, o deberia decir al ratito, escaneo los dibujines, and then ya te los mandare... Lo juro por lo mas sagrado!)


	11. Vampiros asustados! XDDD

Aqui entre nos. todos los presentes sabemos que es imposible asustar a un Vampi. Pero bueno el caso es queen la mañana mi madre y yo salimos que conociera el mundo (literalmente). Pero paso lo inesperado, (sarcasmo) Edward me seguia, iban el, Embry, Alice y Jasper... Yo tome el cel de la madre, le tome una foto, como prueba (no se pa`que pero aqui esta la pick...El caso es que esos 4 me persiguieron hasta llegar a casa de Chucho, alli mi madre me dijo "Hija, te tengo que llevar al ginecologo un dia de estos..." Lo unico que pude hacer fue escuchar la estrpitosa risa de Alice... ¬¬... no le encuentro la gracia... pero yo solo conteste "Mamá! Me van a manosear!"... Y de nuevo mas risas... Estupida Alice! ¬¬... Mi madre y Jesus salieron de la casa, yo sali despues... me dijeron que esperara en lo que iban a la tienda... Pero de la nada aparecio Edward con un aspecto fantasmal (... ustedes entienden ¬¬) Tenia una cara de preocupacion o de... susto? Me pregunto euforicamente "Que?... Quien te va..? quien fue..? espera...(suspiro) Que quiiste decir exactamente? Alice me dijo algo sobre eso y dijo que era normal para las mujeres.. pero es como... quien?... Como..." Entonces intervino Embry "Lola, jejeje este jejeje no crees que tus cosas personales deberias guardarllas mejor! jaja je jajajaja"Yo reaccione y me abalance hacia Embry, y comence a golpearo, pero el imbcil solo moria de risa mientras yo le decia "Yo no dije nada... fue mi madre!" ¬¬ Alice me separo de Embry Y dijo "Jasper tranquilisalos! Lola y yo vamos a platicar de mujer a mujer..." Jasper asintio, y Embry que estaba muerto de risa se incorporo y desaparecio su expresion hasta quedar totalmente en blanco, Y Eddie que se habia subido a la rama de un arbol y se valanceaba como niño traumado, bajo y su expresion tambien quedo blanca... Alice me tomo de la cintura, me sento abajo de un arbol, y empezo a hablar del tema como si ella lo hubiera vivido (lo habra vivido?) Cuando regresamos Edward me abrazo casi asfixiandome y me dijo "No permitire que te hagan daño... nunca, me escuchas Lola, Nunca!" ... Si Edward si te escuche solo que no podia respirar XDDDD... Embry se guardo los comentarios y dijo "Ups! Humanos! sera mejor que nos vallamos..." Y antes de que parpadeara solo estab yo alli con Embry al lado que me veia con una expresion extraña, una que solo el emplea en mi... "Sabes, yo... na! no te puedo imaginar... eres demasiado linda! ^^" y se fue tan rapido con los demas y a lo lejos se escucho "AUCH!" XDDDD despues de el grito de dolor, entendi lo que Embry decia ¬¬... Estupido perro! ¬¬... Salimos a la otra parte de el mundo cuando regresaron los rucos... Vi el maldito volvo en la esquina crusando la plaza... Edward y Embry me miraban desde una mesa en la terraza de un cafe (obvio en la sombra...) Y Alice y Jasper estaban en una tienda de Lenceria (pobre Jasper XDDDD) Alice recorria toda la tienda de lado a lado, pero habia una mirada constante hacia mi... una mirada asustada... pobre Edward, cree que ya no soy pura y casta (igual que Danush! ) Con eso de que el viernes llegue a mi casa saltando de felicidad y gritando a los cuatro vientos "NO TENGO SIDA! YAI! (cob) " XDDDD Pobre Edward de no ser que es inmortal... Pudo haber muerto!

Bueno ahora estoy reodeada de humanos, asi que puedo decirlo, sigo esperando que mi prima escriba algo! me aburro aqui! no es divertido leer 3471 veces las mismaas viejas entradas! Venga Danush! Escribe algo Sobre Jake... O sobre Sthie! ^^ o tansiquiera de Embry! ¬¬... tampoco puedo escuchar algo civertido (no me han pasado la musica...¬¬) pero ok, se las paso de todas todas por que la mo muchisimo! (y por que creyo que la iba a cortar...)

Y como la prima dice...

Miau a Danush por que la amamos (todos toditos) Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola-santa-pura-y-casta-Cullen

P.d. Sorry por las faltas de ortografia... (que simple eso de pedir disculpas =ô.Ô=)


	12. de miaus q cambian guardias

so, antes de q Lola me mate... o mejor dicho, se mate xD les contaré alguna historia...

vamos a ver... tengo una historia de Embry, q tal vez no deberían saber xDD por el bienestar del pobre... tengo una historia de Jake! con la aparición de Sethie ^^  
>ah! pero les voy a decir algo mejor, q hará a los vampiros felices, a Lola infeliz y a los lobos entrar en conflicto ^^ xDD<p>

ayer tuvimos, ::cough:: la manada tuvo una reunión con la manada de Sam.  
>como deben saber, (tal vez no xD) la mayoría de la manada son unos youngsters, Jared y Paul tuvieron que dejar la manada para vivir al lado de sus imprints, como humanos normales, Sam se quedó entonces con los más jóvenes, pero ahora que Emily está embarazada, Sam decidió que era hora de dejar la manada, lo cual, claro, no causó demasiada gracia a Jake, q nunca le agarró gusto a eso de ser el Alpha. se hizo una ceremonia de transición (que yo no había podido ver antes, pero es de lo más miau!) Emily y yo tuvimos permiso especial de estar por eso de ser las <em>hembras<em> de los Alpha, pq es una cosa muy privada y no se puede tener extraños. Sam dejó de ser un lobo y Jake aceptó (aunq no le agradara xD) a los jóvenes que quisieran qudearse como lobos, esto es, con nosotros. tres de los youngsters no estaban demasiado felices de estar bajo el mando de Jake, el _leech lover_ y se retiraron con Sam, otros dos ya se habían ido antes, así que eso nos dejó solo con Brady, Colliny dos peqeuños (son unos niños!)

luego de la ceremonia hicimos una fiesta de bienvenida, a la cual se quedaron Sam y Emily ^^ en la que pudimos conocer a los chicos nuevos, que estaban algo asustados o-o pero al final incluso me aceptaron a mi, y Brady se quedó como el hermano menor de Sethie ^^ ahora tengo dos hijos!

regresamos a la casa para hacer los nuevos horarios de rondas, guardias y esas cosas lobosas q les encanta hacer cada semana. obvio, Embry debía estar con nosotros, lo cual me imagino hizo a un vampiro bastante feliz ayer en la noche xDD y lo q viene le hará aún más feliz (pero solo por un rato, hasta que le cuente el resto de la historia xDD) y bueno, Jake, haciendo las rondas, puso de nuevo a Quil con Embry! lo cual hizo que Sethie pusiera una expresión de lo más miau *^* tendrían q haber visto la esperanza en su mirada!

Embry se quejó montones! pero Jake le dijo q Quil no trabajaba igual sin él, y q Seth solo lo atrasaba... así que tenía que regresar a sus rondas con Quil, lo cual dejaba a Lola desprotegida... Seth estaba a punto de saltar de felicidad! y entonces Jake le dice,_"Seth, para ti queda una tarea muy importante"_ y Seth, de haber estado en su forma lobuna, habría estado moviendo la cola a una velocidad indescriptible xD _"te toca... hacer rondas con Brady, para que le enseñes las formas de la manada, lo que es ser parte de la familia y se hagan unos buenos hermanos!"_ y Jake le puso una sonrisa, que yo adoro xD pero q es la cosa más malvada de este mundo xDDD y Seth le veía horrible! xDDDD pero es q luego de los desastres del viernes (q por alguna razón Lola no les ha contado xD) Jake decidió q no era buena idea eso de regresar a Seth al cuidado de Lola xDD no se si fue eso, o algo q le habrá dicho Sufri una de las tantas mañanas q salen a platicar... debo estar celosa de Sufri? O-o en fin, Lola seguía desprotegida!

entonces Jake siguió con su lista de deberes, llegando a Collin,_"pequeño, supongo que Sam alguna vez les habló de la humana que vive con los Cullen"_ Collin lo veía raro y asentía _"su nombre es Lola, es la chica de Edward Cullen, es casi sagrada para su familia, y para nosotros, pues los Cullen son, en su mayoría, amigos de la manada. pero Lola, más importante aún, es prima de Danush, por lo cual, es nuestro deber protegerla también. ahora es tu tarea prteger a la humana. es una buena niña, está loca, pero es divertido pasar las tardes con ellas, ve, conócela, tienes una semana, como han tenido los demás."_ y el pobre lobito lo veía con cara de _"este tipo perdió la cabeza"_ xDDDD pobre Collin!xDD espero q él y Lola se lleven bien, Collin es un niño de lo más lindo! y es el mejor aigo de mi nuevo hijo, así q es casi mi hijo, es parte de mi manada ^^

y bueno, espero q eso haga feliz a Sufri, q ya no tendrá q preocuparse por Lola y el lobo q la ama y el lobo al q ama, ahora tiene a un lobo de catorce años (aunq aparente dieciocho xD) que estará a su lado cuidándola ^^

y bueno... la parte q no hará tan feliz a Sufri, no se si quiero contarla aún, tal vez debería esperar a q regresara Embry de su último día con Lola antes de contarlo, valoro mucho la vida de los lobos de mi manada, más de él, q es como el hermano de Jake...

por eso es q mejor me voy, recordándole a Lola q, ella tampoco cumple sus promesas ¬¬ me debe unas imágenes escaneadas! y contarme cómo le fue en la cosa de las prepas y... no recuerdo q más xD

ah... por cierto q ir al ginecólogo no es tan malo como suena xDDDD na más búscate una mujer xDD

so, miau!

xoxo, Danush Black


	13. LOLAS DESESPERADAS!

Yo simplemente ya no entiendo a mi fam, Ya estoy harta de despertar todos los Lunes y ver a otro lobo afuera de mi casa! (bueno, de hecho este lobo ya estaba adentro...) Pero al menos el Estupido de Edward (siendo el celoso de la situacion) deveria decirme "Lola, abajo hay otro lobo, por que no te cambias de ropa" pero NO! aparte el idiota disfruta el verme nerviosa con mil y un chamarras encima, por que el tonto de Embry decia que hacia frio ( T-T extraño a ese tonto...), Pero obvio el destino decia "hoy no bajas sola" Claro que no baje sola las escaleras, todo sucedio mas o menos asi. Ayer en la noche cuando subi a mi cuarto etaba freneticamente buscando mi cel, ne?, So, aparecio de la nada (que raro...) Eddie, que me dijo algo sobre Embry, pero yo no hacia caso, el idiota me hacia propuestas indecorosas (indecorosas?) y ponia esa cara super seductora que siempre me mata! pero ayer no causo efecto alguno, asi que el Vampi, con todo y su corazon roto, solo me abrazo y me dijo "Calmate, ya lo encontraras..." Pero obvio mientras el iba a conseguir chocolates, Yo segui buscando.  
>Cuando regresó, mi cuarto ya estaba de cabeza y yo en un rincon, balanceandome como vil niña traumada, me dio un chocolate, me sento sobre la cama, me abrazo y comenzo a tararear una cancion (estupidamente seductora) y... bueno, omitamos esa parte...So, cuando desperte, Eddie seguia a mi lado (raro de el los dias Lunes) estaba jugando con mi cabello... Embry no estaba desde ayer en la noche, pero el siempre estaba alli, Eddie, estaba bastante feliz, en su cara habia mas que felicidad, asi que como viles acaramelados, me levante de la cama, y le dije "Que hay de dasayunar hoy?" y el me contesto "Lo que usted guste ordenar" Cuando estaba apunto de salir de mi cuarto, Edward me levanto, cargandome en sus brazos, bajo las escaleras y alli estaba... el nuevo lobo... Estupidos! ¬¬ Yo estaba en pijama de nuevo!... El chcico estaba nervioso ( a de tener como 18 o 19) Cuando nos vio bajar se sonrrojo y yo imite su reaccion, asi que decidi dejar la ñoñeses para otro dia... Edward seguia encantado de la vida, pero al fin me bajo, Los Cullen estaban repartidos por la casa, todos se entretenian a su manera. Edward dijo "Dejenme presentarlos..." me tomo por la cintura y me sento a su lado en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala, "Lola el es Collin, Collin esta es Lola, mi novia, asi que habra que poner unas cuantas reglas, ok?... la primera: si estoy abrazando a Lola, no nos separes. segunda: si etoy besando a Lola no nos separes. tercera: Yo duermo todas las noches en la misma cama que Lola, asi que obvio no nos separes..." (que quizo decir con obvio?...) Collin seguia nervioso, pero accedia a todas y cada una de las reglas de Edward... Yo tenia ganas de sacarlo de mi casa... Primero Seth, y despues Embry... Yo ya no me voy a empeñar en llevarme bien con los guaruras! Estpido Embry ¬¬ ni siquiera tuvo la desencia de despedirse!...Yo ya no amo a nadie que no sea Edward! (bueno excepto Alice y Danush... y Daina... y... olvidenlo...) So, Collin no decia ni "pio" asi que como yo ya no iba a sosialisar con nadie, me levante fui a la cocina, y desde alli grite "Collin, no tienes hambre?, ya desayunaste?" y el contesto "Ya, gracias Srt. Cullen" Y antes de que pudiera parpadear, Edward estaba a mi lado gritando "Oiste? Oiste?1 Te declaro mia! mia! no de Seth, no de Embry... mia!..." Yo no podia contestar, Edward me estaba besando... Collin entro a la cocina, y yo no habia notado lo guapo que era, es alto, de cabello hasta los hombros, lasio y negro, es fuerte (obvio...) y tiene una voz super super sexy!... El no nos miro solo paso y se sento en una de las sillas de la cocina, y dijo "Y bien, que no hablas Lola? Venga cuentame tus reglas!..." Por lo que note, el no iba amolestarnos, pero tanpoco iba a sostener comversaciones con los Cullen... Me separe de Edward me sente en otr silla, que da exactamente enfrente de Collin, y le dije "Mis reglas son iguales a las de Eward, pero lo que tienes que hacer es mas que obvio, supongo que ya lo estupidos-expertos ya te contaron, no?" El rio por el termino que use con Embry y Sethie, y luego agrego "Si ya me explicaron todas mis tareas, de hecho tu prima... Me dijo que no los dejara estar juntos..." Edward y yo nos miramos con cara de "tonta Danush" y luego vimos al chico nuevo "... pero son sus reglas y no pienso meter en eso, aparte de todo... lo siento si me entrometo pero... Lola cuantos años tienes?..." Edward rugio y salio de la habitacion... "Huh?... Digo, 15! por que la pregunta?... osea ya se que ustedes dos tienen como la misma edad pero..." ... "No no tenemos la misma, el tiene como 20 no?, yo tengo jajaja 14" O.O OMFG! "Yo crei que el de 20 años a quie eras tu!... Eres mas chico que yo!..." XDDD "Espera que si de statura hablamos..." Tonto Colllin! Ya llebabamos una relacion distante, pero al idiota se le ocurrio hacerme reir! XDDDD Edward entro de nuevo con varias bolsas en la mano y con la otra le toco un hombro, voltee a verlo, y me dijo "Ten amor... es para tu nuevo amigo..." Edward celoso es la cosa mas linda!, pero al menos ibamos a estar mucho mas tiempo solos! Yai! (cob) Me dio las bolsas, y luego empezo a hacerme el desayuno... L edi las bolsas a Collin, el habrio todas, y de ellas sacaba ropa, cobijas, un celular, articulos de baño... y ese tipo de cosas... Edward dijo "Alice, sabia que ibamos a necesitar eso, asi que no perdio tiempo y ayer en la noche salio de compras con Rose, cosa que dejo a Emmett y Jasper pasar un tiempo de hermenos, asi que se fueron al billar un rato, para terminar en La selva del amazonas..." XDDDD "Entonces, esa era la razon de por que estabamos solos ayer en la noche?" ¿? "Algo asi... Collin no quieres algo?" El seguia rebisando las cosas "No gracias Sr. Cullen, estoy bien, encerio..." Luego Edward fue a mostrarle a Collin donde iba a dormir... Asi que para aprovecharse de la situacion, Eddie le dijo a Collin, que iba a dormir afuera de el cuarto, pero obvi Danush no va a tardar nada en hablarle a Edward deirle dos que tre grandes, y luego hablar con Collin, y decir le algo como "NO DEJES QUE ESE VAMPIRO LUJURIOSO SE ACERQUE A MI PRIMITA!" XDDDD pero en lo que eso sucede... Disfrutemos el tiempo!...<p>

Edward esta facinado con que Collin me diga Srt. Cullen o Sr. Cullen, cada vez que Collin dice algo asi, a Eward le da por besarme!...

So, Miau =^-^= ( a Embry en especila... Traidor! o te despeiste de mi!)

xoxo Mrs. Cullen (XDDD me mata la cara que pone Eddie XDDDD)


	14. Es estrepitoso desajueste del Viernes!

Bueno esto sucedio mas o menos asi...  
>No se si recuerden que el Viernes Edward salio a cazar, entonce me dajaron con Embry y Alice. Bueno el caso es que, Embry y Alice me acompañaron a la escuela, Embry obvio se iba a quedar pero Alice se tuvo que ir (estupido sol!) Embry, trataba de que entrara a la boca del lobo (XDDDD literalmente) Es un idiota, me dejan con el lobo, y el intenta besarme... ¬¬...<br>So, Estabamos en clae de Civica y Etica, cuando la maestra mpezo a hacer una dinamica de grupo, nos dio papeles a todoa donde consistia en que tres personas te firmaran el papel, luego ya que todos regresaron a sus lugares... La maestra dijo que se levantaran las tres personas que tenian un papelito que decia "no participes en la catividad" se pararon tres personas y la maestra dijo "Ahora imaginemos que ustedes tres tienen sida, y lo saben, pero aun asi tienen relaciones sexuales y contaminan a otra persona... sientense" Lugo dijo que se parara la persona que tenia una "X" en su papel, s eparo un chavo "Ahora supongamos que tu estas infectado, pero, no lo sabes, tienes relaciones sexuales y contagias las tres personas que les firmaste..." Pidio que se pararan las tres personas que tenian la firma del chico, y asi sucesivamente... lUGO TODOS EN EL SALON TENIAMOS SIDA...no s pidio que nos sentaramos, y dijo que se pararan las dos personas que tenian una "C" en u papelito, habri mi papel, y yo tenia una "C" me levante super nerviosa, pensba que los que tenian una "C" y se habian muerto, o quien sabe!... Y la maestra dijo que la "C" queria decir que habiamos usado Condon, y que no estabamos contagiados... A lo lejos se scuchaban las risas de Embry, obvio solo yo y Sayuri sabemos reconocer su risa (aparte de toda todita la fam...) Pero cuando Alice vio lo que habia pasado, lo interpreto mal... y le dijo a Edward, que yo no tenia Sida... y nada mas, cualquiera (y me refiero a "cualquiera") pensaria diferente, si llegan y le dicen "que crees? no tengo sida!" Pueden pensarse varias cosas... pero en fin Edward me hablo 3256 veces al celular "gris" (T-T mi cel!) Y a la 3257 vez ya cuando estaba en mi casa, le conteste, me dijo mil y un cosas enrredadas entre si!, hasta que le dije que todo fue un juego, y que yo seguia siendo Pura y casta (por decirlo de alguna manera) pero el sigue sin creerme... XDDDD Pobre Edward piensa que lo engaño!

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola-santa-pura-y-casta-Cullen


	15. de miaus kissados

ahora que Embry está a salvo al lado de la manada, les contraé lo que pasó. la cosa fue así.

el sábado, en la fiesta que tuvimos luego de la ceremonia, llega Embry, con la misma cara de culpa que pone cada que quiere una charla de _"Mamá Loba escucha a sus cachorros"_ y se sentó junto a mi. Emily, que estaba platicando conmigo, se puso de pie y se fue con Sam, pero alcancé a escuchar su risa bajo toda la música, lo cual me hizo adivinar que conocía la cara de _cachorro apesumbrado_ casi tan bien como yo.

suspiré y le dije a Embry q empezara con su historia de una vez. si había logrado no matarlo cuando confesó su amor por Lola y luego todas las ideas raras que tenía respecto a la pequeña, podría tolerar casi cualquier cosa. y su historia fue,

Sufri y la familia salieron el viernes de caza, dejando a Lola sola con Alice y Embry, lo cual, obviamente hizo a Embry feliz, pues con Alice se lleva perfecto (quitando las veces q se burla de él... xD) y le toaba pasar la tarde con Lola sin q Edward les molestara o sin tener q verlos todos melosos a cada rato. habían pasado la mañana juntos, platicando, Embry ayudaba a Lola con su tarea y todos eran felices.

en una de esas, Alice dice q va a salir a Hades-sabrá-q. y seguro q él lo sabría, pero Embry nunca se enteró, pq si Alice se iba, aunq fuera por tres segundos, eran tres segundos en los que podía estar con Lola sin que nadie le molestara. sabía que la ausencia de Alice no podía ser muy larga, tenía que aprovechar los minutos que le quedaban...

y en esa parte de la historia se me quedó viendo con una expresión que, ya se q digo mucho esto pero, de haber sido lobo, tendría las orejas hacia abajo y podría esos ojos acuosos de _soy un lobo bueno, pq no me das del jamón q te estás comiendo?_ y yo supe que algo malo pasaba, pq bajó más la cabeza, que de por si, toda la historia había estado jugando con una ramita seca y miraba sus pies y sin verme una sola vez, y cuando volteó a verme, tenía la misma cara q habría tenido de lobo, ojos de _soy un buen chico, verdad q no vas a golpearme hasta la muerte?_

respiré hondo, y le pregunté si Jake sabía lo que había hecho. me dijo que si, entre ellos es difícil eso de mantener un secreto... pero q Jake había prometido no decirme nada, pq era responsabilidad de Embry q yo me enterara. así q llamé a Jake, q de por si ya sabía q algo me pasaba, es parte de la imprintación eso y ya estaba caminando hacia mi. cuando vió a Embry, suspiró, le puso una mano en el hombro como para desearle suerte; se sentó a mi lado y me tomó la mano para que me tranquilizara. Embry siguió con su historia.

habían estado en la sala, haciendo juntos la tarea, como hacía frío, Edward no estaba y el calentador extrañamente había amanecido descompuesto... Embry se había ofrecido a sentarse cerca de Lola para mantenerla a "buena temperatura" y entonces, no lo pudo evitar, la jaló por la cintura y la besó...

yo no me enteré demasiado del resto de lo que dijo luego de eso, pq me había levantado, cargando el tronco en el que estábamos sentados, haciendo de paso que Jake y Embry terminaran en el suelo, y analizando si sería más conveniente morderlo de una buena vez para que mi veneno le matara o golpearlo con el tronco para que su muerte fuera lenta y dolorosa.

de no haber sido q Jake me abrazó para que me controlara, habría terminado mis planes de venganza y posiblemente habría cometido un lobocidio... pobre Embry... además de todo, el bruto se quedó en el piso, sentado a mis pies, esperando su castigo sin protestar. le aventé el tronco encima, que claro, no le hizo ningún daño del que no se pudiera recuperar fácilmente. yo me había ido saltando por los árboles para quitarme la horrible imagen de Embry besando a mi pequeña e inocnete primita... estúpidos lobos! ¬¬ entonces me empecé a preocupar por la reacción de los Cullen y regresé a preguntarle cómo es que podía seguir vivo luego de eso.

Jake estaba sentado con él, diciéndle _"no te dije que era más peligroso que se enterara ella a q lo supiera don Lujurias?"_ y se reían los estúpidos ¬¬ cuando me vieron, luego de que se cercioraran de que no quería matar a ninguno de los dos, Embry me contó el final.

Alice no se enteraría nunca, hasta que Lola lo dijera, pq ella no podía ver el futuro de Lola mientras estuviera cerca de Embry, así que no supo a lo que se arriesgaba dejándolos solos. y luego de eso, se había asegurado de no pensar al respecto cuando estuviera Sufri cerca, para que no se enterara hasta después, ya que estuviera a salvo cerca de la manada. y Lola... por algna razón no le había dicho hasta ahora nada a ninguno de los Cullen, así que estamos bien.

y esa es la historia

sorry Sufri! no mates a Embry, si puedes evitarlo ^^ piensa q, aunq no lo quieran aceptar xD, Jake es tu mejor amigo y matar a Embry, q es como su hermano, le entristecería mucho ^^ recuerda tmbn q Lola solo te ama a ti, y de amar a un lobo, no sería a Embry... xD

so, yo me voy, miau!

xoxo, Danush Black


	16. de miaus serenatosos

no Lola! xDD no hablaba de esa historia... pero ya q Lola es muy tímida para contar la historia, se las contaré yo, no me la se completa, though... pero espero q luego Lola la complete ^^

la cosa está así...

el viernes, estaba acá con la familia, esto es, Jake, Seth y yo, el resto de la manada tenía otras ocupaciones esa noche, así que disfrutábamos de una linda tarde familiar, especialmente pq los _Rucos _habían salido a cenar con la familia del señor W, así que teníamos la casa sola. veíamos películas, platicábamos de la vida, Jake y yo nos burlábamos de los berrinches de Seth y nos reíamos de las desgracias de Embry.

en eso estábamos, cuando, cual vil déjà vu, escucho una música a lo lejos. mi primer pensamiento, al reconocer el aroma de cierto vampiro con cierta humana fue _"no otra vez! que dirán los vecinos?"_, Jake, tirado en el suelo moría de risa, y decía q era divertido q le tocara esta vez verlo desde este lado de la casa, Sethie tenía una cara de _que diablos pasa aquí? _digna de fotografía.

salimos todos corriendo a la terraza, para ver cómo iban entrando a la unidad Emmett, Lola y cinco mariachis, sobrios, gracias a todos los cielos. yo me tiré en el piso, rendida y me negué a ver si mi prima venía en el estado etílico en el que la olía. Jake, feliz se asomaba por la barda y se reía a mares, mientrs Lola cantaba la versión de Gael de _quiero que me quieras_

en ese punto Seth, todo despistado le dice, _"pero Lola, Edward no está acá!"_ Emmett, Jake y yo no pudimos evitar soltar una carcajada por la completa inocencia de Seth, Lola toda furuñada se puso a murmurar incoherencias de las cuales se podía notar un _estúpido vampiro, estúpido lobo_ y _no Edward no..._el espectáculo hizo que incluso olvidara que yo estaba enojada con Lola por llegar ebria a mi casa a darle serenata a Seth y con Emmett por embriagar a mi prima xDD

bajé a abrirles, Emmett le pagó a los mariachis y metí a Lola a la casa para prepararle un café, es bueno para los humanos ebrios. mandamos a Seth, aún confundido, a comprar chocolates para Lola, en lo que nosotros nos encargábamos de reestableer a la pobre humana a una forma aceptable antes de regresarla a su casa. se quedó dormida antes de que Seth pudiera regresar con los chocos, así que la cargué y me la llevé a casa, con Jake tras de mi para hacernos guardia y Emmett esperando a Seth en la casa para llevar luego los chocolates de Lola.

cuando llegamos, dejé a Lola en su cama y me fuí a buscar a Embry para gritarle una o dos cosas... solo q Jake, q ya sabía lo q había pasado antes con Embry y Lola, me detuvo y me dijo q él iría a hablar con Embry. así que yo me regresé a la casa en cuanto Emmett llegó con los chocolates.

y que hacía don Lujurias ahora que si se merecían sus celos y su cuidado? es un misterio de la vida!

so... xDD esa es la historia, sorry Lola, pero tenía q ser dicha! xDDD

xoxo, Danush Black


	17. Al descubierto

Yo definitivamente ya no le voy a contar nada a Danush, nada mas, quedamos que mis borracheras no podian ser contadas, estas tenian que permanecer cubiertas por la capa que usa Edward para seducirme.  
>En fin la historia de el beso es mas o menos asi (incluyendo la borrachera)... El vienes fue uno de los dias mas atareados de mi vida. Primero Embry luego Seth... El caso es que, la mañana del Vienes todos los Cullen excepto Alice, saliron a cazar. Asi que como una linda familia feliz, Alice nos preparo el desayuno a Embry y a mi, obvio espere a que el lobo despertara, ya que como dije antes... "el lobo se adueño de mi cama"... Embry desperto y bajo a desayunar... Alice dijo que presentia que algo iba a pasar y que nesecitaba ir de compras... Entonces Embry y yo nos quedamos solos esa mañana, hacia relativamenteun poco de frio, asi que como siempre Emby, insistia en sentarse a mi lado, pero obvio como yo nunca tenfo frio, moria de calor junto a Embry... So, tome unos cuadernos y fui a la sala comcenze a hacer la tarea, Embry se sento a mi lado y al fin yo accedi a que se quedara alli, como moria de calor me quite el sueter, asi que solo quede con una camiseta de tirantes (demasiado coqueta por cierto...) y de la nada yo ya estaba entre los brazos de Embry, el me besaba freneticamente y mis labios le correspondian, yo no queria que eso pasara, yo no queria corresponderle... yo ya no queria enamorarme de otro lobo, yo solo tengo ojos para Edward... Embry rodeaba mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y con la otra empujaba mi cabeza hacia la suya. Pasaron unos segundos, cuando el ya queria llegar al extremo, pero empeze a forcejear con el, yo no podia engañar a Edward, Yo lo amo!. Embry me solto y de un salto llego a la esquina mas alejada de la habitacion. Yo no sabia que hacer me quede sentada, totalmente en Shock, el tenia una cara de arrepentimiento profundo, se acerco se inco ante mi, me tomo las manos y me rogo que lo perdonara, agache la cabeza como signo de afirmacion y el me abrazo (de una manera demaasiado coquetona y pispireta) y me prometio que nunca mas, volveria a hacerlo, si era algo que yo no permitia, Embry siguio diciendome muchisimas cosas mas, pero yo seguia perpleja ante de la situacion. Embry me puso el sueter y salio al patio, pero despues de un ratoescuche que salio a la calle. Yo no regreso hasta el sabado en la mañana, el estaba afuera de mi ventana esperando a que le abriera. Pero el caso es que cuando llego Alice, yo seguia igual que siempre, haciendo mi tarea como de costumbre, asi que no sospecho nada, compro infinidad de cosas (Like always). Todo el dia pensaba en Embry, me acompaño a la escuela (pero eso no cuenta) ya un que hablaramos, los dos estabamos distante, cosa que ya no era comun entre nosotros. Pero bueno Embry regreso a la mañana del otro dia como les dije, asi que, en la noche yo sufria mispenas de amory Alice no sabia si darme mas chocolates o quitarmelos todos... Un rato despues llego Emmett y le dijo a Alice "Hey!, Hermanita, hoy hay una expocision y venta le la expo D&amp;G... La ultima..." Alice salio disparada de la casa, entonces Emmett se sento a mi lado y dijo "Yo se lo que paso... Tuve que regresar para ver a Sayri, pero pase por aqui, y vial lobo estupido, abusando de la inosencia de la chica de Lujuritas... espera... eso no tuvo sentido, cierto?... Bueno el punto es que vine a ayudarte con tus desgracias, ven, traje la Jeep..." Me levanto en brazos, por que yo no podia pararme, me subio a la camioneta, y dos segundos despues ya estabamos en la avenida. Llegamos a unos de esos bares para desahogar las penas de amor obvio en garibaldi... So, yo no queria tomar nada, por que le prometi a Edward no hacer nada estupido en su aucencia... Pero luego recorde lo que hizo Embry, entonces tome y tome, lloraba, tomaba, lloraba, tomaba, lloraba, tomaba, lorraba, tomaba y asi hasta que le dije a Emmett "Ya estufas, o le ievo sssserenta a sssethi..e o todos nos comver...conver...co...na! timos en pingüinos" Emmett moria de risa, asi que me saco del bar, fuimos por unos mariachis (sobrios) y les dijimos que lo que iban a ver , no podian contarselo a nadie o no volverian a ver la luz del sol jamas!, ellos se rieron ( como si ya ubieran escuchado esto antes...) Well, eMMETT MANEJO HASTA CAS A DE dANUSH, Y BUENO. cUANDO LLEGAMOS, DIJE ¡ES AHORA O NUNCA! Les pregunte si ya habian visto la pelicula de "rudo y cursi" y dijeron que si, entonces obvio les pedi la cancion de "Quiero que me quieras" version Gael Garcia. Tons`empezo la music y yo empeze a cantaratropellando y arrastrand las palabras, pero aun asi (borracha, cantando y sentida) Trate de subir a la terraza... Intente subir como le habia dicho a Danush, que era de la ventana de la sala, a la de el cuarto de los tios, de alli pasar a la barda, y luego intentar subir a la terraza. Asi que me quede en la barda cantando, hasta que casi me caigo y Emmett me volvio a poner en pie, Danush abrio la puerta rapidamente me metio a la casa y fue a prepararme un cafe, pero estaba olvidando lo mas importante, cuando yo estaba cantanto Seth salio y grito "pero Lola, Edward no esta acá"... estupido lobo, estupido vampiro ¬¬ no era a Edward al que yo buscaba, el idiota fue por unos chocolates cuando yo ya estaba adentro, pero despues de un rato me quede dormida, y cuando desperte el sabado en la mañana, Embry ya estaba ami lado, sobre mi cama y no como lobo, si no como humano, yo aun traia la ropa de el dia anterior, y Embry seguia dormido. Mi madre iria a levantarme en cualquier momento, asi que sacudi a Embry, que se levanto sin ganas, y cuando me vio me dijo "OH... Lolita... sigues viva... ayer casi me mato... no te encontre... estuve al borde del suicidio, cuando regrese y te encontre dormida esperando a Edward... entonces note que tenia frio, y te despertaste... me diste un beso en la mejilla y me dijiste... que ueno que regresaste..." Yo no sabia ni que onda con eso, pero el caso es que toda esta historia es la del beso y la borrachera<p>

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola-no-me-drogo-Cullen


	18. de miaus Collinescos

_Yo ya no me voy a empeñar en llevarme bien con los guaruras! _es una de las cosas más miaus q he leído en la vida xDDD

en fin. hoy, Jake decidió ir a dar una vuelta a lo de los Cullen... digo, a casa de Lola, pq tenía algunos _negocios _que arreglar con Sufri, seguro esos dos están apostando de nuevo ¬¬ y eso q le dije a Jake q lo dejaría y me iría con Garrett si seguía apostando ¬¬ y saben q hizo el estúpido? se rió, me abrazó y me dijo q Alaska era muy frío ¬¬ no cree en mis amenazas, además de todo! ¬¬ estúpidos, estúpidos lobos! ¬¬

en fin, a lo que iba, Jake regresó hace rato, muerto de risa. saltó de la azotea, se metió al cuarto, espantó a Ciro y se tiró sobre la cama.  
><em>"adivina q vi hoy?"<em> me pregunta, aún riéndose, yo, que estaba entre seguirme enojando con él o enterarme del chisme, voté por dejar mi libro de biología y tirarme junto a él... yo se q se supone q los lobos apestan, será por la imprintación, pero yo creo q Jake... en fin, digamos que inmediatamente siguió con su historia,  
><em>"estaba en lo de Edward, para ver si ya se había enterado de lo de Embry y convencerlo de q no lo matara, pero hubo algo que intervino en mis planes... Collin, estaba sentado en la sala, leyendo el periódico, supervisando a Lola que hacía la tarea cerca de un calefactor. xDDDD Luju, de lo más contento, me agradece el haber escuchado sus súplicas y al fin mandarle a un lobo que supiera respetar las propiedades ajenas..."<em>  
>yo lo vi feo, estúpido Sufri, a quién llama propiedad? mi Lola no es propiedad de nadie ¬¬<br>_"entonces yo le dije, _-a Danush no le hará muy feliz que trates a su prima como un caballo...-_ pero Edward se reía, demasiado feliz por haberse deshecho de la competencia como para poder preocuparse de que fueras a matarlo. Collin, ya que estaba lo suficientemente cerca me sonríe y me pregunta,  
><em>-Jake! que haces acá? vigilando que cumpla mi deber?-_ pero en eso, Lola maldijo con alguna operación matemática y Collin, todo solícito le pregunta, _-puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita Cullen?-_ y se acercó, lo necesario para ayudarle pero lo suficientemente lejos para no encelar a Edward, que sonreía de lo más complacido.  
><em>-señorita Cullen?-_ le pregunté, _-cuando dejó de ser Lola?-_. Edward se reía.  
><em>-a mi me agrada, es respetuoso y adecuado-_ contsetó todo feliz de la vida, _-y eso que no has visto nada... Collin?-_ llamó al lobito, que de lo más solícito se puso de pie y fue hacia él  
><em>si, sr. Cullen?_ yo me reía, no por la actitud servild e Collin, cosa que tendría que haberme enojado, si no por lo que Leah y Embry tendrían q decir al respecto cuando se enterran! xDDDDD te imaginas eso? "Lobos al servicio de la comunidad vampírica, alquile los suyos ahora!" xDDD"_

y el bruto se seguía riendo de su idea! ¬¬ claro, él pq no prevee los males q puede causar un lobo que acepta las órdenes del vampiro! ¬¬ de fijo q la otra semana cambio a Collin por Brady ¬¬ y bueno, yo seguía enojada, pero Jake me abrazó y me dice,

_"no te preocupes, le dije a Colin que había algunas cosas que no le habíamos aclarado la noche anterior, y cito: 'por órdenes explícitas de Danush la suprema, queda prohibido que los vampiros de sexo masculino duerman a menos de cuatro metros de distancia de Lola, los lobos en guardia deben seimpre permanecer al lado de la antes mencionada Lola, para no permitir que los seres lujuriosos, también llamados vampiros, se aprovechen de la inocencia de la pequeña humana' _pero me imagino q Collin ya se esperaba algo así, pq solo puso una media sonrisa sarcástica y me pregunta_  
><em>-_son sus únicas órdenes, oh, gran Alpha?- _y Edward se moría de risa de mi, estúpido vampiro y estúpido lobo que sabe perfecto q soy incapaz de darles órdenes! ¬¬ entonces, le contesté con la misma sonrisa_  
>-como ya dije, no son órdenes mías, son órdenes de Danush... Edward, es sano conradecir a Danush?- <em>y Lola contesta desde la sala_  
>-no!- <em>tontas humanas q se hacen las q no escuchan ¬¬ Edward, que estaba serio de nuevo, me pregunta_  
>-pero Danush no heriría a un cachorro, no?- <em>preo ya no se veía tan contento xDD más cuando Lola le contesta desde la sala_  
>-si xD- <em>y yo me reía con Lola xDDD pero verdad que no le vas a hacer nada a Collin? es el meor guardia que pudimos haber encontrado para Lola! se lleva bien con Luju, no causa problemas y ayuda a Lola con su tarea... sin chocolates!"y yo me reía xDD un lobo q logre hacer q Lola haga la tarea sin necesidad de chocolates, es un lobo que vale la pena conservar xD

espero q le vaya bien a Collin esta semana... no puedo seguir cambiando de guardias tan rápidamente, Lola terminaría por volverse loca xDD

so... ya me voy, Jake y yo tenemos cosas q hablar aún, pero tenía q venir a contarles esto xDD

y ya saben, si quieren un lobo de servicio, no duden en marcar **01-800-SERVLOBO**

xoxo, Danush y Jake Black


	19. Rapidin

Nada mas vengo a escribirles rapido que, mis pobre amigas estan traumadas XDDDD Reira alucino escuchar al maestro de español decir "...si tienes un hijo de Edward..." Obvio volteo a verme y me dijo, "Lola, vas a tener un hijo de Edward?" y yo que estaba sacadisima de onda, por que estaba pensando en el estupido de Embry ¬¬ solo le dije "Huh?... perdon! este, si si quiero, o lo que sea!..." y Reira se empezo a reir como desqusiada...

Otra cosa es que, cuando llegue a mi casita feliz, (obvio me recojio Collin, es muy callado ese chico...) y el caso es que cuando llegue le hable a la Danush para decirle como me habia ido con lo del baile y la cosa, pero seguro estab ocupada con Jake y por eso me decia "si, si, anda corre ve con la computadore" entonces yo le contaba algo y me volvia a correr, So, decidi que era mejor colgar. Me iba a tomar una foto, vestida como Edward pero la mera neta del planeta me quede super dormida, pero antes de eso XDDD, Collin saco a Eddie de mi cuarto, cuando le recordo lo que dijo Danush, Tons`Edward le dijo "Collin, ya quedamos en un acuerdo... Yo duermo con Loa, tu duermes afura..." Entonces para esto Collin contesto, "Lo se Sr. Cullen, pero son ordenes de l asuprema Danush (corte de justicia XDDDD, el chiste es de Jasper no mio XDDD...) ... asi que no puedo desobedecerla, asi que usted duerme afuera del cuarto y yo el la puerta..." entonce lola (osea yo) intervino! "Bueno yo creo que lo que nesesitamos aqui, son chocolates..." Los dos se miraron luego me miraron, y luego se miraron de nuevo, y ninguno de los dos se resistio a mi encanto! ^^, entonces Collin accedio a que Edward durmiera conmigo, pero el (osea Collin) dormiria al lado de la cama...

Una cosa mas... ESTUPIDO EMBRY!... Si un dia llega a matarte Edward solo quiero que sepas, que el no lo supo por mi, por que el solo puede leer mi mente ciando yo quiero (o cuando me comviene)... Asi que si en algun momento te pusiste borracho y le contaste a alguien... Idiota! ¬¬... Ojala y nunca te ubiera conocido! Estupidos lobos, y lo peor es que lastiman mi Ego, con eso de que no le gusto a Collin (aun... jejeje) Well, me voy...

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


	20. de miaus wtf!

so, yeah, como Lola lo pidió, vengo a contarles algo, lo q sea... mhh...

el otro día, que veía películas con mamá, ven q estábamos viendo a mi marido (aka, Pedro Infante xDD), q yo lo amo cada película más! *^* y entonces, luego de un rato, me pareció que el ruido normal del cuarto de arriba disminuía y aumentaba de maneras extrañas. obvio, mamá no lo notó nunca, pero yo sabía q algo raro le pasaba a mis lobos.

quise pensar que era solo desesperación anticipada antes de la reunión que tendríamos esa noche con la manada de Sam, así q no le di mucha importancia... pero luego de un rato, el ruido se hizo tal, que incluso la mutter lo escuchó, y me dice, _"no está muy ruidoso Ciro esta noche?"_ y yo toda inocente le sonrío y le digo q mejor voy a ver si tiene hambre, o ver q necesita.

así que subí al cuarto y Jake me pone caras, _"ya era hora!"_ me dice, _"que no ves que tenemos mucho que arreglar para esta noche aún? y que haces tu todo el día? tirarte a ver tele con tu madre!"_ entonces, decidí que me iba a ahorrar mis comentarios al respecto, le di la espalda y bajé con mi madre de nuevo. que quería saber si el gato estaba bien... _"se... na más está haciendo berrinche..."_ le dije, y alcncé a escuchar q Seth se reía y a Jake maldecir.

luego de un rato, decidí subir de nuevo para ver como seguían mis lobos, Seth tenía cara de _me ahorraré mis comentarios pa no soltarme a reír_ y Jake todo furuñado estaba sentado, jugando con Neko. entonces, ya q se veía de lo más adorable todo enojado y contándole sus penas a mi esposa, decidí compadecerme de él. lo abrazé y le dije _"estás consciente de que necesito tiempo humano con mi familia no?"_ y el murmuraba cosas sin sentido _"además, ya dejé toda mi parte preparada para la reunión"_ y Jake seguía murmurando, y escuché detrás de nosotros que Seth hacía un gran esfuerzo para no reírse. entonces supe q algo se tramaban esos dos. _"Jake..."_ le dije en lo q intenté q fuera mi tono más convincente, _"que es lo que tienes en reaidad?"_ y el murmuraba cosas como _no soy un vampiro_ y _estúpido Luju y sus ideas contagiosas_ y Seth había optado por mejor salir del cuarto para reír a gusto

entonces decidí que eso requería de medidas extremas, así que saqué a Jake de la silla de Neko y lo llevé a sentarse a la cama, pa q pudiera sentarme con él. y él se negaba a verme a los ojos, así que decidí que era el momento de usar las medidas extremas... q no detallaremos pq hay q guardar las apariencias con las primas pequeñas. así q al final Jake me dice  
><em>"es q si lo digo me terminaré pareciendo a ese estúpido vampiro"<em>por lo cual supuse q se refería a Sufri  
><em>"No importa, igual quiero saberlo..."<em> y entonces puso cara de perro fuera de una carnicería y me dice.  
><em>"te has pasado toda la tarde diciendo, 'Pedro esto', 'Pedro aquello' 'Pedro q es tan guapo' 'Pedro q sabe andar en moto' 'Pedro q se ve tan guapo cuando anda en moto' 'y mira q voz increíble tiene' y... terminó por sacarme de quicio que hablaras tanto de otro chico..."<em> y yo intenté no reirme... pero era la cosa más dulce del mundo, eso de q Jake se encelara por un actor que se murió hace más de cincuenta años! entonces lo abracé, pq no había mucho q pudiera decirle al respecto más q _"eres un lobo de lo más tonto"_ él me veía con algo q intentaba pareciera reproche, pero los dos sabemos q es un lobo de lo más tonto xD así q me bajé de nuevo con mamá y los lobos dejaron de hacer ruido... eso sin contar a Jake q se furuñaba con Seth por burlarse de él xDDD

y... esa es la historia del sábado por la tarde ^^

yo me voy, q usaba la compu de mamá temporalemte y no tenía nada q hacer xD

xoxo, Danush Black


	21. Amo esta familia

*^* Yo amo a la manada (incluida Danush) es que son super lindos^^ lo juro, soy super ultra fan de su fam, no que la de aca, ya entro en comflictos (otra vez...) Ayer Edward y yo discutiamos, que los lobos no me dejaban nunca en paz, y que nunca podiamos estar "solos" (por decirlo de alguna manera) Y el decia "Tu siempre andas tras uno y tras otro, no puedes comformarte conmigo, tu sabes que te amo, y tu te empeñas en coquetearle a medio mundo todo el tiempo..." y yo simplemente no lo soporte, empeze a reirme, por que el comentario que hizo me recordo a Danush. So, Edward estuvo toda la noche, platicando conmigo, hasta que recordamos que Collin estaba en la habitacion (es que Edward estaba tratandome de seducir... SIN CAPA!) Entonces, Edward vio feo a Collin, el le sonrio y dijo "Srt. Cullen, no cree usted que ya es demasiado tarde, y mañana tiene que ir a clases..." Entonces vi el reloj, y eran las 12:30, y como una niña linda y responsable, les dije buenas noches, y me tire en la cama... Pero derrepente senti que Edward estaba al lado, me di vuelte y con esa estupida sonrrisa (que me mata ^^) me dijo "Que hay con mi beso de buenas noches?..." Y bueno quien soy yo para negarselo, o que?...

Bueno, ayer prometi contarles la historia de Reira y Sethie. Tons` e aqui la gran historia...  
>Ayer, Reira y yo, discutiamos sobre Edward y el amor interminable que tengo hacia el, y ella dijo "Y yo con quien voy a estar" y yo le correji "No, no no... se dice imprentar... y ya se! yo Edward, Alice-Jasper, Danush-Jake, Sayri-Emmett, tu-... SETHIE! ^^" Y LA TONTA ME CONTESTO! ¬¬ "Y ese quien es?..." ese? ese? ese? ¬¬ Bueno despues de un rato, le explique como es mi Sethie de pies a cabeza, y ella quedo fasinada, asi que le pedi su cel, llame a casa de Danush, rogando a lo mas sagrado que me contestara Seth o Jake... Y bueno dicho y hecho me contesto Sethie, y yo era tan feliz escuchando las miles cosas que me decia... *^* hace un millon y medio de años que no lo escuchaba! YO LO AMO! ... (navidad se acerca, navidad se acerca, navidad se acerca, por alla...) Estuvimos un millon de años hablando... (noooooo! NOOO! por lo que mas quieran esa cancion no! "hare una gran cancion, antes de..." NOOOOOOOOO! por lo mas sagrado no!... no escucho, no escucho "one song, glory..." no no no!...) Bueno, regresando al tema... Reira, me pellizco y me dijo "recuerdas que le ibas a hablar de mi?..." y bueno por mas que me costo le dije a Sethie, que le habia conseguido una chica, que seguramente le hiba a encantar "y el idiota, me dijo (que te falto... prendela... ¬¬) "al que deberias conseguirle novia es a Embry... jajajaja..." ¬¬ estupido Seth, le dije que viniera a recogerme, y que se fuera con Reira... y dicho y hecho, Seth se veia realmente interesado.. y en cuanto se fueron, Collin estaba alli, y se guardo sus comentarios (por lo que note...) Pero bueno hoy les tengo que preguntar que onda, ne?... pero olvide algo... DANUSH Y JAK ME VAN A MATAR!... XDDDD Edward, me habla, me voy!<p>

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


	22. de miaus al servicio de la comunidad

en un servicio de _W4_ pasamos los siguientes comunicados:

de Embry a Lola:

querida Lola... en serio crees que mi único propósito era besarte y huír de la escena cual vampiro lujurioso? ¬¬ me siento insultado! creí q me conocías mejor! ¬¬ no se ni para q me molesto en explicarte!  
>yo se q nunca me vas a querer como yo te quiero, estar a tu lado era demasiado doloroso para mi, no podría tolerar pasar otra tarde viendo al lujurioso aquel a tu lado sin intentar iniciar una pelea! era lo mejor para los dos. para él y para mi, claramente tu disfrutas viendo como peleamos por ti, así q no creo q tu lo sufrieras mucho.<br>en fin, quiero q sepas que te extraño y peinso en ti todos los días... casualmente mis rondas pasan por tu escuela, así que siempre te estaré vigilando, aunq tu no me veas (lo cual es más conveniente, así no caigo más en tentaciones...)  
>un beso, Embry<p>de <span>Danush<span> a Emmett

mi muy estimado señor Cullen... aún me debes lo de la apuesta, no te conviene seguirte escondiendo, se dónde vives, y puedo secuestrar a tu chica! (con Lola y Reira y nos vamos todas a embriagarnos a Garibaldi! *^*) cough... digo, más te vale pagarme pronto ¬¬

de Jake a todos los presentes

Edward aún no sabe lo q pasó el viernes! no piensen en ello cerca de él si pueden evitarlo! sálvenos de la molestia de tener que cuidar q Luju no lo mate!

de Seth a Lola

tía! te extrañaba! T-T q bueno fue platicar contigo ayer! ^^ oye! sabes q es bueno? ahora q estoy saliendo con Reira podemos salir juntos de nuevo! tu, Edward, Reira y yo! no sería divertido? ^^ tal vez Emmett y Sayuri podrían acompañarnos! ^^ te veo hoy saliendo de la escuela! le dije a Reira q la acompañaría a casa... gracias por presentarnos! ^^

de Danush a Lola

prima! extraño que me despiertes a las ocho de la mañana! T-T! yo que estaba adecuándome a despertar a las 7.30 pa poder estar coherente los primeros minutos de la plática! miau! =^T-T^=

de Danush a Reira

te estaré vigilando! más te vale tratar bien a mi pequeño e inocente Sethie! T-T!

y eso es todo, gracias por su atención.

Administración (wtf? xDDDD) de _Wampiros, Wotonetes, Wombres Lobo & Wandarinas_


	23. de miaus cortados

en lo que espero a que Lola regrese de la escuela para q me dicte sentencia de muerte, les cuento una cosa tonta q psaó hoy xD

resulta, que Jake y yo decidimos tener una cita ^^ supongo q no lo sabían, pero Jake y yo nunca hemos tenido una cita los dos solos... cuando llegó, que con conocimos pq espantaba a mi pobre gatukis, de inmediato se qdó en la casa con toda su gente... estos lobos aprovechados ¬¬ y luego si salimos es con la manada, o con Seth o con Lola y Sufri, pero nunca solos, así que hoy decidimos, tenr nuestra primera cita oficial ^^ (luego de un mes de vivir juntos, pero en fin xD)

solo que antes de eso yo tenía que ir a arreglarme las uñas, que estaban hechas una desgracia. así que lo jalé conmigo a la estética, pa no aburrirme tanto. entramos y la chica nos puso esa mirada a la cual tendría que haberme acostumbrado ya de _ese es tu novio?_y yo me reía, senté a Jake en el silloncito de espera, frente a la tele, y él se quedó, de lo más mono, leyendo una revista de modas en lo q yo discutía con la chica si mis uñas tenían arreglo.

al final la chica cedió, así q le di la rata a Jake, q de lo más lindo se qdó sentado cuidando a la rata *^* io lo adoro! xDD  
>la mejor parte fue cuando el chico que trabaja ahí, de preferencias sexuales dudosas, al terminar el corte que estaba haciendo se sentó al lado de Jake y lo veía de forma extraña, así q le propuse a Jake, que me ponía cara de cachorrito a punto de ser comprado por mr. Burns, q se cortara el pelo, el chico casi salta de la emoción y Jake me ponía una cara inigualable xDD<p>

el chico de inmediato jaló a Jake a la silla q insistía, como niño chiquito q no quería cortarse el pelo xD así q yo le dije al chico q no le hiciera caso al tipo de las orejas, aunq el chico no necesitaba mucho incentivo de mi parte xD le dije q no quería q se lo cortara mucho, pq me gusta mi Jake con el pelo largo ^^ pero q le diera un poco de forma pq ya parecía lobo recién salido de la jungla, el chico se reía conmigo y Jake me ponía una cara de _ja ja, que graciosa _q era lo más adorable xD

el chico pasó un rato de lo más feliz lavándole el pelo a Jake y cortándolo y así, intentándo hacerle plática, sin importarle mucho q Jake contestara con gruñidos a todo lo que le decía xDD

la chica que había terminado de pelearse con mis uñas antes q el chico con el cabello de Jake, aunq estoy segura q el chico se tardaba lo más que podía con tal de retener a Jake en su silla xD, en fin, la chica, haciendo como que arreglaba sus cosas, veía a Jake de reojo para q, según ella xD yo no me diera cuenta. y al fin quedó mi lobito todo lindo y cortadito (aunq mi Jake siempre es lindo *^*)

salimos al fin, luego de pagar, solo mis uñas, pq había un descuento especial de uñas y corte... seguro! xDD y el chico q le daba su tarjeta a Jake, para cuando quisiera cortarse el pelo de nuevo... y yo me reía de la cara que ponía Jake... saben la cara de terror q pone cuando Lola se enoja con él? imagínense eso a la tercera potencia xDDDD pobre lobito mío! cuando estábamos afuera me abraza y me jala lejos de la estética, como si su vida dependiese en ello xD

y al fin tuvimos nuestra cita, fuimos a caminar por el mundo y tomamos helados y éramos felices... aunq yo tuve que llevar una gorra que me cubriera la cara y guantes pa q no me diera el sol T-T estúpido sol ¬¬ igual, con todo y sol fuimos felices ^^ aunq Jake se burlaba de mis precauciones contra el sol ¬¬

y eso es todo, en realidad lo q les quería contar era lo de Jake atrapado por el chico xD fue de lo más divertido xDDD

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	24. Seth y Reira y unos chismes

Bueno, aun que me duela, hasta el tuetano, esto de contarles el amorio entre Sethie y Reira, alli les va, (palabras de Reira no mias...)

"Lola, sabes que paso con Sethie?... Es la cosa mas maravillosa del planeta... Yo lo amo! ... Podria jurarte que es una dulzura... Bueno pero te cuento. Cuendo salimos de clases, y estaban esos dos chcicos que tu ya conocias juntos, supe que el chico lindo era Seth, fuimos todo el camino de la escuela a mi casa, caminando, claro que el me insistio en llevarme en camion, para no caminar, aun que tuvieramos que ir en el techo o.O, la verdad el empezo a reir, pero yo no entendi el chiste... Bueno, el caso es que platicamos de todo, pero como yo no tengo una buena memoria, casi no recuerdo, que es exactamente lo que platicamos, creo que fue lo basico, tu sabes, musica, cine, tarea ¬¬... Ok, el caso, es que cuando llegue a mi casa, mi mamá me dijo que olia a perro, yo no le encontre la gracia, era una ofensa para Sethie, entonces solo le conteste que un perro me iba siguiendo, pero que obvio no se metio a la casa, y que mucho menos estaba en mi cuarto... Entonces cuando entre ami cuarto, Seth ya estaba oliendo mi s cosas, por decirlo de alguna manera... movia mis almohadas, olia mis revistas, jugaba con unas ramitas que traia el en el pelo, pero yo comenze de nuevo la comversacion, le pregunte de la manada, de Edward... Lo siento Lola, no lo pude evitar, le tenia que preguntar era puro morvo, nada personal... Entonces platicamos y platicamos, pero al final los dos terminamos cansadicimos, asi que votamos por dormir! ^^... Y asi paso la cosa, el salio diciendo que tenia que llegar a hasta su casa o si no su madre lo mataria... aun que uso otros terminos... pero hoy espero que venga por mi otra vez..."

¬¬ Tontos ¬¬! ambos son unos ñoños, pero para darle envidia a todos, Eddie y yo seremos la mejor pareja feliz del mundo... Yo amo a mi hermosisimo Edward el lo sabe, lo amo mas que a todo en este mundo, mas (por mas sacrilego que suene) que los chocolates! Solo imaginate Edward! te amo mas que todos los chocolates existentes! *^* ...

Emmett a Danush:  
>Yo no voy a apostar contigo!... Tu haces esos trucos magicos que solo tu sabes hacer, y comvences a la gente de que te pague... No como crees, luego te pgo, seguro, pero te mando el dinero por correo, que tal que me matas, por eso de embriagar a tu primita... XDDDD<p>

Lola a Embry:  
>Que? eres un idiota!... si te dijera lo que me hiciste sufrir...arg!... Tu crees que juego contigo, pero no! dejeme decirle Sr. Beso-despues-huyo, que yo no juego con las personas que amo... (guardate los comentarios)... Yo no se por que me empeño en seguirte el juego... lo que quieres es que deje a Edward por ti, pero que crees! estas muy equivocado Embry... Aparte Sayuri me dije algo muy cierto, Tu me amaste, yo trate de quitarte esa idea, y cuando estaba apunto de llegar a algo... ARG!...<p>

Edward a Jake:  
>De que no estoy enterado?, y por que Lola, escribio algo de un beso y luego huir?... Ooh miren, escribio que me ama mas que los chocolates *^*... YO AMO A LOLA!<p>

mIAU =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


	25. Estupido vampiro traidor, lujurioso y

Ayer, Collin menciono algo, que Edward me juraba que era mentira, El lobo dijo "Lola, al menos no tienes las hormonas de Bella..." Y yo voltee a ver a el estupido lujurioso de al lado... Que me miro con una expresion de "Oh No! por que ?" Entonces los saque a los dos de mi cuarto, sin importarme si alguien me escuchaba, o sin que alguien me explicara algo de eso...¬¬ Y asi mandaron a Jasper a Calmarme (cosa que no logro...) tMBIEN ME DIERON CHOCOLATES, Y eDWARD SE METIA POR MI VENTANA, Y ME DECIA "tU SABES QUE ES MENTIRA... DEJAME EXLICARTE-...!" No me calme, y aun que no le pasara nada le abente todo lo que me quedaba en las manos... hasta que me canse... sali corriendo de i cuarto taratando de que nadie me agarrara, llegue a la patio y me meti en donde estan Kody y Rosa (mis perros) asi que solo puedo entrar Collin, pero todo el tiempo lo ignore, a parte Kody me defendia, les ladraba y estuvo a punto de atacarlos a todos... En fin, me quede dormida recargada en Kody, que me custodio toda la noche...

En fin, hoy en la mañana, me fui sola ( aun que me seguian...) a las clases matutinas, pasaron lista obvio no contesto Edward... pero alguien contesto, por el nombre de "Embry"... juro que me dieron ganas de llorar! Alli estaba, a mi lado, como solia hacerlo... Vi su rostro, y el me sonrrio...y... lo... abraze... todos hicieron lo habitual... Hoy todos creyeron que mi padre iba a ir por mi, pero no, asi que de regreso Embry y yo caminamos todo el trayecto, no dijimos ni una sola palabra... Hasta que su mano tomo la mia, yo solo miraba hacia el piso, no quitaba la vista de mis pies, pero el siguio tomando mi mano, y caminando. Lo unico que pude decir, cuando ibamos a la mitad del camino fue "Te fuiste..." y el contesto, "Solo me aleje, te sigo viendo, te sigo queriendo..." y de alli en adelante no volvimos a decir nada, derrepente yo ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa (la que da a a calle) Tenia a uno de los chicos mas lindos del planeta frente a mi... y lo peor es que llegue a pensar en despedirme de el para siempre, pero algo me dijo que no era hora todavia, me beso la frente, y desaparecio, algo nublo mis ojos, era algo diferente, no era una pequeña molecula de polvo, eran laggrimas, cai de rodillas rendida, por el dolor... (QUE ME PASA? o.O) En cuanto me desperte del sueño estupido que habia tenido durante ese tiempo, Edward me habia recostado en mi cama, estaba a lado mio, y me hablaba al oido, como agradeciendo que hubiera despertado, pero solo habian pasado 15 minutos, Collin estaba a punto de telefonear a Danush, pero gracias a lo mas sagrado yo ya habia despertado, Edward me pregunto, que, que habia pasado, pero obvio le dije, que me cai (aun que yo no acustumbro caerme como otras...) Edward se rio, y señalo un monton de libros, me dijo "Esas cosas te afectan... Te amo..." Yo me di vuelta, no quize escuchar al tonto, ese que trataba de seducirme hacia sus labios, pero no... gracias a los chocolates, recorde que estaba enojado con el por mentirme... Pero el me dijo "Prometo contarte toda la verdad.." Yo no lo quize escuchar, sali de mi cuarto (de nuevo) y empeze a hacer mis actividades de todas las mañanas... Y hasta que recorde que tenia partido de FOOTBALL! Entonces grite de terror, corri hacia Jasper y comence a sacudirlo, hasta que salieron las palabras de mi boca "Jasper tienes que calmarme" pero el no lo intento, me dijo que sus talentos no eran drogas (calmantes)... Y asi sigo, ahora solo puedo hablarle a Alice, por que Edward salio con Jake, dijo que regresaba en la noche... ¬¬ no me importa... Solo espero que la prime me hable o que yo le hable, para decirle "PERDI EL PARTIDO! YAI! (cob)" obvio no estaria feliz, de hecho vendria encabronado, mentandosela a medio mundo, exepto a Los Cullen, por que yo amo a Esme! (tengo que dejar de decir que a mo a medio mundo!... tendre que hacer una lista...)

So, Miau =^u.u^=

xoxo Lola Call


	26. El partido

So, les cuento como me fue ayer en mi partidushkis!...

Llegue a la escuela, las primeras 4 clases fueron tecnicas, durante las cuales entretuve a mis nervios dibujando, solo era para calmarme...  
>Cada hora exactamente, vei a el reloj de pares que esta a la mitad arriba del pizarron, todas la personas que pasaban, me decian o "juegas bien!" ó "pierdes, eh!", era tan facil tomar la segunda decicion, solo tenia, que ignorar al balon, nunca pasarla a mi equipo y regresarla hacia mi porteria ccada vez que pudiera... Pero ya en el momento, sabria que desicion tomar.<br>Salimos de la 4 clase un poco antes, para poder dejar mis cosas antes en el salon, antes de que cambiaramos realmente de clase, sali del salon, me diriji hacia las canchas, llegue, ya todo el grupo estaba sentado en las gradas, se escuchaban el clasico "hey! guadame un lugar... Yo estaba sentado alli!... VENGA EQUIPO!" Yo debi haberme sentido alagada de que mis amigsestuvieran apoyandome en ese momento, pero ese mismo dia habia encontrado a Embry, el dia anterior me pelee con Edward y Collin, y yo se que ningun familiar mio (vam. o lobo) estaria alli... Espere a que me dictaran la sentencia de muerte, hasta llegue a pensar en pedir una llamada telefonica, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaban escogiendo porteria... nos dieron las casacas (gracias a lo mas sagra... ¬¬ nos dieron las rojas) Era simple, rojo contra azul, como si partieras un bicolor a la mitad... exactamente a la mitad... donde el rojo esta mas usado, esta cansado y viejo y tiene mas pocas oportunidades de soportar una ruptura, un golpe, una caida...  
>Por el contrario, el azul se siente fuerte, listo para cualquier cosa, tiene todas las oportunidades de ganar, no le importa romper territorios y llevarse al momento del golpe, un pequeño o grande pedaso del rojo... Los dos juntos, pero siempre distintos... La pelota, estaba en el centro, llamaron Capitanas, yo en ese momento espezaba a renunciar a mi puesto, como un soldado desertando antes de partir a la guerra, una chica de mi equipo me vio titubear ante el panico al balon, ante el otro equipo, ella se coloco en mi puesto, tiraron la moneda "aguila!" siepre la misma para nosotros, la moneda en el aire donde su aceleracion era de aproximadamente 9.8 , donde hay un punto en el que se detiene y la aceleracion cambia automaticamente a "0", un momento donde estan a punto de decidirse por cual lado comenzar, donde los corazones dejan de latir, y se scucha mas debil la sangre que corre dentro de cada uno de los espectadores, habian latidos, normales, otros exaltados, y uno que otro era diferente al resto... La moneda comenzo su decenso, rodo y rodo hasta dejar al descubierto "sol!..." se escuchaba de parte del otro equipo... Comenzo el juego, el balon, no queria que mis pies lo tocaran, pases, pases siempre a la mitad de la cancha, cuando era mi oporunidad, aun que siguiera despistada, fui tras esl balon... cuando reaccione, estaba de rodillas junto a la pared... No recordaba el golpe, de hecho yo estaba a la mitad de la cancha y termine en la pared, de rodillas, algo ardia, algo corria por mi pierna... era...ERA!...ERA!...SANGRE!... me levante de un salto, con una agilidad estupidamente gracil, a pesar de tener el pantalon roto, larodilla sangrando y un poco de aturdimiento.<br>A lo lejos se escuchaba "QUE POCA MADRE!...MIREN HASTA DONDE LA DEJARON...VENGA HIPPIE! NO TE DEJES!...vamos Lola, por Edward..." cuando escuche el ultimo... Sayuri me miraba desde las gradas, y alli es cuando reaccione... me levante, tire hacia otra jugadra de mi equipo... y consegui recuperar mi cordura, al menos para el partido, pensaba de una manera distinta, podia ver claramete los pensamientos de las demas (por describirlo de alguna una forma) sabia hacia donde iban a tirar, sabia que las ponia nerviosas, podia ver a quien le iban a pasar el balon... Y asi como regresando a la vida, me burlaba de todas, haciendo pases, quitando el balon, metiendo Gol, agradecer al publico, hasta que voltee a ver a la multitud, alli estaban Seth con Reira, Emmett tomando por los hombros a Sayuri, Alice y Jasper desde el segundo piso de los salones, Rose (por mas raro que suene) Junto a Alice, y alli estaban los dos, como una ficha de domino, la parte roja era Edward que estaba en la terraza de los alones del segundo piso, viendome jugar desde una esquina, me sonrreia, me hacia sentir feliz, me sentia apoyada por todos, y del otro lado, del lado de la ficha azul, estaba Embry, que me miraba desde el techo bajo de unas oficinas, me miraba como en la mañana, pero se veia preocupado, trate de calmarlo con la mirada, pero no consegui nada... Edward veia mi rostro, luego mirodilla, mi rostro, mirodilla, hasta que senti una voz en mi cabeza, que decia, "por favor limpiate esa herida, antes de que yo lo haga..jajaja!" le sonrrei, luego Emmett saco una video camara, grabo todo el partido (no se la habia visto antes...)  
>Acabo el partido ganamos 2-0 favor las rojas... Ganamos? Ganamos? GANAMOS!... todos los conocidos de todos, fueron a felicitarnos, nos abrazaban, gritaban, y despues de un rato, se escuchaba "Venga Lola ganamos!" Eran todos mis amigos los que gritaban, todos hicieron una bolita al rededor de mi, mientras saltabamos de felicidad... Una chica se acerco, y me dijo "Te luciste, Edward esta orgulloso de ti..." me abrazo y luego se fue... Despues de que la multitud se alejaba, Los Cullen me felicitaron, Seth brincaba conmigo (cosa que no puso muy feliz a Reira) Edward llego despues, me abrazo me levanto del piso, me dio vueltas y al final, como pelicula romantica, me beso... Emmett no paraba de reirse junto con Sayuri... Allice decia algo sobre una fista, pero Embry solo me veia de lejos... Cuando termino el festejo, Edward me dijo que regresara a clase, que tenia una sorpresa para mi en casa... Regrese a clases Con Sayuri y Reira, cuando desaparecieron los Cullen y Seth, Senti como me jalaraban del brazo.. di vuelta para estrellar mi rostro, con Embry, su piel ardia, habia olvidado por que nunca me gustaba sentarme a su lado, me felicito con la mirada, acerco su cara a la mia, y yo la voltee, me beso la mejilla, mis ojos destellaban lagrimas de dolor y angustia inexplicable, Embry me solto las manos, y camino lentamente hasta desaparecer entre los edificios... yO NO PODIA DEMOSTRAR MI DEBILIDAD EN ESE MOMENTO, SI NO LO HICE CON MI RODILLA SANGRANDO, MENOS POR eMBRY! Me seque las lagrimas, me diriji hacia el salon, entre, tome asiento, apagaron las luces, y pusieron un documental, yo no prestaba atencion, estubimos platicaldo todo el tiempo... y todos los que pasaban , me decian "Vientos Lola" y asi otras cosas... acabo la clase y asi transcurrieron las demas... Creo que valio la pena la espera, entre el partido y la vida, todo los sentiientos que me provoco la espera, todoas las peleas que tuve que soportar, por la estupida espera, y despues de todo, me desahogue...pude haber matao a alguien, pero preferi guardar las apariencias... So, cuando llegue a mi casa, los Cullen me teniana varios regalos, y lo mas genial es que todo era chocolate, yo amo los chocolates!... Pero en fin en la noche estab de buen humor, asi que deje que Edwrad me contara, la verdadera historia, asi que ya no me puedo enojar con ese tonto lujurioso estupidamente guapo... durmio junto a mi toda la noche, Collin estaba al lado de la pared, cerca de la cama, pero en fin, dormi bastante bien, pero Eddie no me conto que hizo con Jake mientras no estaba aca...<p>

So, esos son los chismes... MIau! =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


	27. de miaus

tantas cosas q contar... pero esto es importante.

no puedo decir nombres, pq si no seguro me puedo dar por muerta, así q lo pondremos así.

Lobo X se ha enamorado de Vamprio Y.

y yo se q esto no es TAN inusual, después de todo, no estamos Jake y yo enamorados? y también somos un lobo y un vampiro, pero estos dos personajes en particular... no se cómo sucedió

Lobo X llegó el otro día, ya saben, con esa cara de confesión que los caracteriza y me jaló lejos del resto de la manada para q nadie se enterara. y entendí cómo es q no habíamos sabido de LX desde hace tanto tiempo, no sabíamos dónde estaba y no se transformaba, todo para salvar su secreto de estar en mente de los lobos y por lo consiguiente de Edward... no sea q a Luju se le ocurra decirle a Vampiro Y q Lobo X está in loveandose. q cosas!

en fin, esta es la historia que me contó. _estaba haciendo mis rondas, vagando por el mundo, sin poner demasiada atención a nada, y entonces olí a Vampiro Y. lo cual no me agradó demasiado... ya sabes como apestan estas criaturas!_

y entonces me puso una mirada toda apologetic, pero no me importó mucho, pq yo se q Lobo X nunc ha sido muy fan de nosotros y siempre critica lo mal q olemos

_bueno... olí a Vampiro Y, iba a darme la media vuelta y seguir la ruta por otro lado, lejos de cualquier vampiro, como si no hubiera ya suficientes vampiros en nuestra vida! pero... algo en el olor me jaló de regreso, yo no podía entender que... y vi a Vampiro Y, saltando por la vida, cosa inusual, de lo más feliz, tarareando una cancion y caminando sin notar nada. me imaginé q debería estar pensando muchas cosas si no había notado mi olor aún, así que me quedé tras el arbusto donde me había escondido, viendo a Vampiro Y caminar._

_luego de ese día empecé a seguirle, no se como no había notado antes todas las hermosas cualidades que tenía! yo se q todos dicen que los vampiros son hermosos, pero sabes q para mi nunca lo han sido... hasta ahora. creo que Vampiro Y no me ha notado aún, procuro mantenerme siempre lejos y contra corriente, para que no me pueda oler y se de cuenta de mi presencia, pero, que voy a hacer? un día de estos se terminará dando cuenta, y tal vez pueda inventarme una excusa, pero si me descubre de nuevo, las excusas se me irán acabando y terminará descubriendo lo q siento y... es imposible q Vampiro Y corresponda a lo q yo siento! es tan... perfect... q no hay manera de q se fije en mi..._

y mi pobre Lobo X sufría.

yo le dije q no podía rendirse tan pronto, solo hay q ver a Embry y lo q logró en una semana! si él logró eso, Lobo X tiene una oportunidad de conquistar a Vampiro Y tmbn... ahora no se cómo haré para mantener esto lejos de Edward, será difícil pensar en otra cosa para ocultar este secreto...

solo quisiera q Vampiro Y pudiera corresponder los sentimientos de Lobo X... será posible?

miaus confusos! =^^=

suerte Lobo X! ^^

xoxo, Danush B


	28. de miaus OMG!

Lola se enfuña de no saber cual de sus vampiros es acosado por uno de mis lobos xDD

(off record, debo decirte Lola, q tu me diste la idea indirectamente... dos veces, así q es tu cupa q mi mente perversa escribiera eso xD)

en fin... no se q les voy a contar, así q dejaré q mis uñas decidan por mi...

teng q arreglar el cuarto =^T-T^= parece cubil de lobos... la humana q no sabe el secreto no debe verlo así xD (imagínense q conoce a Brady y se imprintean... nu... q cosas tan inmorales!)

en fin. Jake salió ayer con Edward. pobre Luju, Lola lo hace sufrir mucho! Lola, te pido q no hagas sufir al señor vampiro... q si él sufre viene y se roba a mi Jake! yo me quedo desJakizada toda la tarde por cada pleito q tienen ustedes dos! ¬¬

resulta q llega Luju, justo antes de q me fuera a mis entrevistas y se roba a mi marido... q me iba a hacer de escolta ¬¬ y bueno, se fueron a vagar por el mundo como suelen hacer cuando tienen cosas q hablar _seriamente_  
>Edward estaba todo deprimido pq decía q Lola le estaba ocultando algo y q sentía q todos sabían algo q él no y se reían en su cara... y Jake, pobre xD me imagino el esfuerzo para no pensar en lo que Edward no tenía q saber... q bueno q aún no sabía lo de LX y VY... si no habría sido peor xD en fin, Edward le decía además que Lola no le creía q <em>Persona B Inmencionable<em> tenía una explicación lógica. _"cómo haces para q Danush te crea q ya no sientes nada por _PBI_?"_ y a mi q no se me había ocurrido q Jake había estado enamorado de ella casi me da un ataque a lo Lola ¬¬

Jake se reía de mi... _"ahora te vas a preocupar por eso?"_estúpido lobo ¬¬

en fin, Jake decidió entonces, por el bien común, contarle a Edward de Embry y Lola... me ahorraré mis comentarios al respecto... sigh =^T-T^=

como pueden imaginarse, Lalo... digo, Eddie se puso como loco, pasó por las cinco etapas...

_"no... yo se q no es cierto, no! Lola no besaría a otros chicos... no es cierto no... estúpido Embry! voy a ir a matarlo! ahora mismo! no intentes detenerme _mutt_! no me importa q sea como tu hermano! estúpido lobo q se mete con las chicas de otros! estúpido! cree que podría ganar un pleito contra mi? yo, Edward Cullen! pero... está bien, no iré a matarlo de inmediato, puedo esperar a verlo de nuevo, pero si casualmente se cruza en mi camino... Lola no me ama! T-T yo se q nunca me ha amado, yo lo sabía! cómo puede una chica como ella enamorarse de un mounstro como yo? era demasiado hermoso T-T dices q se besaron, cierto? pero... Lola me ama, yo lo se... ::sigh:: prometo no matarlo, pero puedo golpearlo al menos? eso nos haría felices a los dos!"_

y se fué con Jake a la escuela de Lola, justo cuando ella estaba en su partido. Jake, Brady y Collin cuidando de Edward, Embry y Lola, q sabíamos q ninguno de los dos haría algo que pudiera lastimar a Lola, pero igual, estas Lolas tienden a encontrar problemas aunq no sean contra ella ¬¬

cuando acabó el partido, todos estaban en tensión, felices xD (Lola ganó! *^*) pero ya todos sabían lo q había pasado en la tarde con Jake y Edward, y solo esperaban el desenlace... Edward fue el primero en llegar con Lola, y se fue para q Embry pudiera felicitarla... tampoco era cosa de matarse a golpes ahí frente a Lola. todos vigilaron a Lola desde puntos diferentes regresar a su salón. Collin tras ella para ver q no se enterara de nada hasta después, para que pudiera seguir estudiando en paz.

Embry y Edward estaban en la azotea de la escuela... q manía tiene esta gente con las azoteas eh? y los demás los veíamos (ah si... llegué a la pelea, tmbn al partido, gracias por notar mi precencia Lola! ¬¬) desde una distancia prudente... en parte para ayudar si era necesario y orta parte por morbo, esto íba a ser épico!  
>imagínense la escena, de un lado los Cullen, Edward frente a ellos, del otro lado la manada, sin Leah though... yo... obvio, con la manada, insisto, orgullo por mi raza? nulo... yo siempre con los lobos<p>

y no se si sea posible explicar cómo fue.  
>Embry se transformó, para pelear como se debe. y la manada con él, para apoyo moral.<br>Edward y Embry se daban vueltas, sin atacar, se veían fijamente, Edward, supuestamente calmado, veía con unos ojos indiscutiblemente llenos de odio a Embry. Embry, todo erizado veía igual a Edward.

en una de esas empezó la pelea... los q no compartíamos ideas no lo supimos hasta después, Embry y Edward se insultaban en silencio, pero Embry usó el peor insulto... el detallado recuerdo del beso de Lola y del camino de regreso, dónde era obvio q los dos sufrían. Edward no lo toleró y se lanzó contra Embry.

no es posible describir la pelea, duró mucho y terminamos a kilómetros de la escuela de Lola... imagínense q fue un espectáculo tal, que incluso Collin se transformó para no perderse del chisme...

saben q solo vampiros y lobos pueden herir a un vampiro no? y tampoco hay demasiadas cosas q puedan lastimar en serio a un lobo... bueno, no les diré en que estado quedaron los dos, pero al menos desahogaron de todos los rencores y odios q fueron creandose el uno al otro con el tiempo. terminaron los dos tirados en el suelo.

Embry se transformó (y yo le aventé unos pantalones... lobo desvergonzado =^-.-^=) y antes de irse le dijo a Edward, _"te agradezco esto... yo se de q me sirve a mi, no entiendo tu porqué peleas, si es tuya y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. por cierto, ya está por regresar a su casa"_ y se fué entre los árboles. Edward se regresó tipo bala a casa de Lola, con todos los Cullen tras él. la manada y yo regresamos a nuestro cubil.

supongo que los Cullen aún no le cuentan a Lola lo q pasó entre Embry y Edward... y sus ojos aún no son tan sensibles como para poder notar las marcas que tenía Edward por todo el cuerpo... pero al menos están los dos estúpidos en paz... por ahora...

miau =^o-o^=  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	29. Unos chismes

Hola a todos!

Hoy vengo a contarles los ultimos chismes. Ayer tuve que ver media hora, bajo la luz de una lampara, el perfecto rostro de Edward, use unos lentes bifocales y Eddie me decia (...dinos por favor, que pretendes Roger...hare una gran cancion... TELEFONO...) "Lola... la luz me lastima" XDD y yo le contestaba "NO ME IMPORTA! QUEDATE QUIETO!" Fue muy sexy toda la historia, excepto por la parte de encontrarle una cicatriz a Eddie (gracias Danush ^^...) Yo grite por toda la casa "Estupido Embry, lo voy a matar! Es un idiota..." y asi bla bla bla... Edward logro calmareme, pero despues de un rato reacciono. El no me habia contado nada, asi que obvio fue alguien mas. Me miro a los ojos y me pregunto, quien me habia dicho eso, obvio no le conteste (no era bueno para la salud)... Me hice la que la virgen le habla, me tire en mi cama y comenze a leer, Edward se acomodo a lado mio, me miro con esa mirada estupidamente seductora, pero gracias a lo mas sagrado (osea Eddie ^^) entro al cuarto Rose... Me tomo de la mano, y me llevo a la sala de abajo, me sento en uno de los sillones, y me pregunto si podia reconocer el olor de algun lobo (ella uso otro termino, pero yo prefiero "lobo") obvio, mi nariz (hermosa y sagrada) aun no puede captar el olor de otras personas, a menos de que sean humanos (eso me sale requete-bien) pero el olor era muy fuerte, me llevo a la calle (hacia un poco de frio, lo admito, necesitaba una chamarrita ¬¬ o un lobito ^^) el olor no era de Seth, Embry, Jake, Collin o Sam (que ya no es lobo, pero da igual...) Era uno diferente, que solo habia olido unas pocas veces, era el que me dijo Danush, sin duda alguna, cerre mi mente en ese momento impidiendole a Edward leer mi mente, aun no se si Danush ya le conto a los demas, pero solo por eso no mencionare nada a los Vampis. Regresamos a la casa, y esa fue la unica vez que pude haber ayudado realmente a Rose, pero todo sea por la familia (si imprientara con Embry, podria... ne!) XDDDD Eso me recordo a algo que le dije a Edward, pero aqui uno tiene que guadar las apariencias, que tal que la prima se enoja, y viene a matar al Vamp. con sus propias manos...) La verdad no se para que me necesitaba Rosalie, pudo haber rastreado ella a L... a... lobo x (si eso mero!) o pudo haberle pedido ayuda a cualquier otro, pero por que a mi?, a caso se volvio loca? (Rosalie loca XDDDDDDD me mata XDDDDDD) Edward tendre que venir a escribir un dia de estos...

Hoy (que afortunadamente no hubo sol) Eddie me acompaño al mercado (ya veras Danush! escribire al respecto!... con los mercados!) Y decidimos que hacia un poco de calor (si, seguro!) y el lindisimo de Lalo... Eddie, me compro un helado (Yai! vivan los helados) vagamos por la vida, y me obligaron a comer camarones, entonce yo le dije a Edward que, por que el nunca fuma, pero antes de que pudiera contestarme, una risa incontenible salio de mi XDDDD recorde la tonta (y ñoña) ecena que me puso en la cabeza Danush... entonces, todo paso tan rapido... XDDDD me mata... fue tan... XDDDDD. Ok basta!... Danush tengo que hablar contigo... esperaa dejemos que la sacrosanta madre cuelgue, y tons te hablo... que hago? QUE HAGO? YA SE! BESARE A COLLIN!...AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Estupido Edward, yo no vuelvo a hacer chistes estupidos (que obvio no haria...¬¬...) frente a ti... nunca mas... callate y ve la pelicula! ... So, en lo que la fam (vamp.) y yo vemos la peli (Jersey Girl) tenia que escribir esto...  
>Amo esa pelicula *^* la niña le insiste a su padre, para hacer Sweeney Todd... me matan! Se burlan de Cats, sale Will Smith como Will Smith, dicen una de las mejores lineas de "Dirty Dancing" (a la niña le encanta Dirty Dancing) Yo puedo amar esta pelicula, toda mi vida! yo simplemente la amo! ^^... (mañana me morire... ¬¬ )<p>

You should be a dance teacher, like Johnny in "dirty dancing"  
>I should? Should I say, "Nobodys puts baby in a corner" (lo ven lo ven lo ven!... yo a mo pero amo! Jersey Girl!)<p>

-Can we get popcorn?  
>-This isn`t the movies, sweetheart. They don`t sell popcorn here, this is broadway. This is class.<p>

Yo puedo (repito) amar, toda la estupida pelicula de pies a cabeza, y en una de las canciones de entre ecenas, sale una de "the cure" siempre cantan memory de cats... (que poco originales) me voy a hablarle (otra vez) a Danush... y a ver My feir Lady...

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


	30. Lolas Enojadas!

No le voy a reclamar a Danush por no escribr!, no! ni quien quuiera leer sus entradas... (YO SI!)... So, como mañana me va a matar, de una vez empiezo a escribir (mientras veo "my fair lady") Se ve entretenida, bastante... UPS! esto iba entre parentesis sierto...So, les iba a contar lo que le dije a Edward y todas las propuetas indecorosas (incinuadas) que me hizo Embry (a ver si esto te da de que escribir Danush) ok, empezemos por Embry... Cada vez que salia el sol en la escuela, Embry aprovechaba para tratar de besarme, ese lobo no tiene remedio, siempre era lo mismo, nunca sirvio de mucho, solo para hacerme sufrir despues de que se fue, yo no se realmente si siento algo por el, o solo es temporal. En fin, siempre que intentaba algo, (gracias a lo mas sagrado) yo de alguna forma me daba cuenta, entonces podia voltearme, o llamar a alguien para que me acompañara... Estupido lobo, yo que ahora siento que podriamos ser amigos (al menos) y el idiota solo se digna a decirme "bla bla bla" (eso es lo que uno ecucha cuando, esta prestando atencion a su "verdadero amor") pero el idiota insistio, llego a besarme, lego a despertar algo en mi, un sentimiento inexplicable. Pero a quien le importa la relacion entre el lobo y la chica del vampiro (por que me recuerda a alguien?...NOOOOOOOOO! ESE ALGUIEN NO EXISTE! NO! NO! NO!) Well, Embry y yo, no somos nada, si el idiota no lucha por mi, yo, no sufro por el!, y asi de simple. pero sin embargo, Edward es lo que siempre e querido, (au que sea un monstruo, como se hace llamar el) lo amo, y le e dicho cosa muy personales de mi vida...(por no usar otros terminos)... es bastante divertido ser su Miau, al menos yo me divierto bastante con esta familia. Venga! el solo pensar que Lalo y Lola son unos Miaus de lo mas ñoños me entretiene (aun que digan que estoy deprimida) Pero, a quien le importa?. So, las cosas que le digo a Eddie, que no le quize contar a Danush por razones obvias, son: "ven, duerme conmigo... admitelo! tienes frio! ^^" "Collin, puedes sacar a don lujurias del cuarto?... es que quiero cambiarme de ropa..." y tal vez los demas los puedan imaginar... bueno, este y ya!... "Si Embry me besara, no me lastimaria... y nunca dudaria si se lo pidiera"... Ahora entiendo por que Eddie sufre, pero la mera neta del planeta, todos los pleitos son su culpa, el sabe que lo amo y nunca lo dejaria por nadie en absoluto... pero obvio! el si puede decirme que "Bella esto Bella aquello" o que?. CARAJO! Ya basta con sus estupidos libros!. Edward tiene que escribir de una buena vez, de que se trata todo este en redo, pero, ok! yo me guardare mis comentarios... aparte de todo, yo soy la que se va a sentir engañada mañana! ¬¬, si ,claro! Todos jodamos a Lola! ¬¬... y que?... Si soporte el dolor que me deja Embry, la rajada de la rodilla (que gracias a lo mas sagrado, ya se esta curando... Eddie me curo ^^) y todas las cosas que soporte durante todo el tiempo en que me senti engañada por Edward... creo que puedo soportar, que mi prima demuestre un amor extraño y bizarro hacia... (creo que ya es suficiente con los puntitos suspensivos... Estupido coke, se burla de mi adolesencia, burlate de la adolesencia de la santa!...¬¬) Ya estoy toda deeperada de saber que escribe Danush sobre la reaccion de la manada, ya que por aca nadie se a enterado... Pero bueno, ya que decidi, mañana temprano ver My feir Lady... Creo que no hay mas chismes... Ah! esperen si hay uno... Voy a estudiar literatura y letras, voy a ser famosa en todas las marchas, voy a tener un morral y rastas en toda mi cabellin, pero sin mota, pa` no asustar mas a Edwardin, que la ora vez me vio con intensiones de fumar, y saben que hizo el chico responsable?... Me escondio la cajetilla, los cerillos, todos los encendedres y los cotonetes!... El ñoño esta celoso de mi relacion con los cotonetes! Creo que a enloquecido (como Rose ^^ XDDDDDD) Pero bueno ahora creo que si ya acabe...

Para recibir la explicacion en español: Marque 1  
>Para recibir la explicacion en Nahuatl: Marque 2<p>

(tu te pareces... como a a muerta...)

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


End file.
